The Story of Jani Ji
by magicspoon
Summary: A single youngling survived the massacre of order 66 and the destruction of the Jedi Temple. Now one of the last Jedi, Jani Ji as one mission: to survive and nurse the new age and fall of the Sith Empire under the guiding hands of Master Yoda and Kenobi
1. Order 66

It was the day forever scarred into my mind. I could see it vividly; there was the sound of a scream cut short by a blaster shot and followed by the steady sound of marching feet. I had heard of the clone warriors but had never seen them in action. There was the distinct sound of lightsabers sizzling and blasts from storm trooper guns. Master Gundu stopped the lesson and ran to the door shouting at his padawan, Jasih, to keep the class safe. The noises got louder and screams rang out, Jasih turned to us, a source of comfort, and as he hurried us to a farther room he grabbed my hand. I was safe with my brother.

The door flew open and Master Gundu came flying in and slammed into the wall. We all got behind the training equipment and stayed silent. Then _he_ came in, the man whose face haunts my nightmares. His face was dark as if it carried its own shadow. He walked in, his black robes rustled, it was then I saw his eyes. My teachers always said a had a gift of understanding others by their faces and what I saw in those eyes made me want to melt into the shadow I hid in. They were dark, angry, and at the same time empty as if his soul had been sucked out by something. I was sure this was some demon come to slay us all when he pulled out his weapon: a blue lightsaber. It was a familiar sight and that was why when it plunged into Master Gundu's chest it seemed unreal. We watched horrified as Gundu's own green lightsaber fell from his lifeless hands. I was nudged back into reality as Jasih shoved me through a hole in the wall. One by one, the others followed into the ventilation shaft. There was no sound as we crawled away I could hear Jasih behind me and the girl in front of me made a stifled sobbing noise.

We climbed out into an empty room. It was the council room near the back entrance of the temple. If we could get out, we'd be safe. We ran down the corridor, a kid stumbled and fell only to be hauled to his feet by my brother. We heard blasts behind us and ducked into a room. There we saw that man again standing over the dead bodies of other students; he was standing there staring at the floor breathing heavily. We snuck to a side door but again someone stumbled. He turned and his lightsaber flashed as he ran towards us. Jasih shut the door with the force and whipped out his own blue lightsaber, slashing through the door's opening mechanism. He ushered the children outside and grabbed me, whispering in my ear "Don't lose me Jani, but run if I tell you." We ran to the speeders but there were troopers behind us; all but three of the student's fell, the rest of us only made it because of Jasih's lightsaber's protection as he deflected as many bolts as he could. The three kids jumped in a red speeder and Kult, one of the older students picked up the wheel. _If we can make it to traffic we can get away._ Then what? Find help? We didn't even know if anyone was left. Jasih motioned me to get behind him in a green speeder and as I jumped in and we flew off and saw flames flickering out of the west side of the temple, consuming all it touched.

We flew off and the temple grew smaller, I tried to spot the red speeder and instead saw a trooper with a black gun strapped to his shoulder. A blast went off and I followed it to its target. The red speeder went down and exploded, I buried my face in my brother's back "A-are we t-the only ones left" I whispered. He didn't answer. Stern lines were drawn across his face and his mouth was tight in an expression that he wore when he was acting like an adult. But his eyes betrayed him. I saw his eyes, his fierce green eyes that were now filled with anger but behind that fear, grief, and the confusion found in a lost child.


	2. Jasih

After a while Jasih landed the speeder behind a building and took my hand "This is the senate building we should be safe here." I turned to him trying to look brave "W-who was that man? Was he a Jedi? Why did they attack us?" My vision blurred by tears long due. "I think that was Obi Wan's old padawan Skywalker. I don't know why he attacked…" Suddenly Jasih's head turned, his Padawan braid whipping his dirt-smudged cheek. He held his hand out for mine and I took it.

He led me to the edge of the platform and we watched as another speeder came this way. A man was sitting in it, he was oldish and wearing a fancy robe. "Senator Bail Organa, Master told me about him, he is one of the few non-corrupt senators left. He was a great friend of Master. I meet him once. He might be able to help us." He turned to me "Jani, no matter what happens try to find him or some of the Jedi Masters and stay with them, I have a feeling…" his voice trailed off. Fear gripped me "Jasih I'll be fine; I have you. You're with me, **we'll** be all right." He gave me a look and I knew he what he meant even if I didn't want to. I started crying, "Don't leave me" I gripped his arm. He stared into my eyes, his were filled with only love, "Jani, I won't be with you forever you have to let go" I squeezed him tighter. He spoke again as if to himself, "I'm going to take you inside, find you a safe spot and then find out what's going on." He grabbed my wrists firmly and broke my grip, slid his hand into mine and pulled me into the door.

We sprinted down halls unto we heard the sizzle of a lightsaber coming from a room. The door was slightly open and we snuck in. The room was massive, filled with floating circles like a giant coliseum, but that was not what caught our eyes. Above us was a cloaked man whose red lightsaber illuminated a twisted face. He didn't notice us since he was locked in combat with another small figure. "Master Yoda" Jasih whispered. The small green elder bounced to and fro, his slim green lightsaber protecting him from the blows. The cloaked man sheathed his lightsaber and sent one of the circles flying towards Yoda. Yoda stopped it in its tracks and slowly spun it faster and faster and sent it back. The man leaped out of the way and the battle continued. We were entranced and horrified. Yoda began losing. The greatest of the Jedi was losing! Who was this man? Yoda fell. His lightsaber went flying across the room near us. We watched as he scrabbled at the platform trying to stop his fall. His slid off and ducked under another platform. He turned and looked gravely upward at where his robe hung fluttering from where it had caught in the fall. He ripped off a panel and crawled into the ventilation shaft as we had done in the temple. Jasih flew the lightsaber towards us and handed it to me. I took it dumbly and he pulled me back through the door. We heard maniacal laughter from the man as we left and it sent chills up my spine.

We ran back to the speeder, suddenly Jasih froze, let go of my hand, and stepped toward the edge of the landing. Below us to the left was Senator Bail Organa; he was being stopped by storm troopers. We couldn't hear what they were saying but the storm troopers were raising their guns. "Escape with the senator" Jasih shouted to me before he leapt off the landing and flew in a way only those with the Force can. His lightsaber flashed out and he landed flipping in front of the troopers. He blocked their shots as the Senator jumped back into his speeder. I readied myself and jumped as the Senator began to take off, calculating my fall. Five seconds before I reached the speeder I saw my brother get shot. The four troopers out of the original six had shot him down. He lay on the ground-dead. I meant to shout "JASIH!" but no words came out. I land perfectly in the front seat but my legs gave out. I collapsed into the seat and the Senator whirled at me whipping out a blaster. I barely managed to whisper, "Help me…" before the dark abyss overwhelmed me and I passed out.


	3. Survivors

I awoke as another figure jumped on the vehicle. I was now lying in the back seats hidden from view. I looked up to see that a familiar green form had landed where I had just recently. The Senator was pale. Yoda turned to him "Into exile, I must go. Failed, I have." The senator nodded and the flight continued and overcome with grief I slept. "Youngling, wake up you must" I'd heard that voice before, Yoda!

I sat up quickly; Yoda was looking me right in the eyes. I saw curiosity, wisdom, and deep sadness: a feeling I was becoming more and more acquainted with. "Master Yoda!" I breathed, my head pounded. I looked around, we were alone in the speeder which was parked in a shadowy corner of what looked like a small hanger "Where's Senator Organa?" "Gone to his ship, the senator has. Go too, will I but first, what is your name young one?" "Jani's my name, I'm J-"The name wouldn't come as the recent events flooded back into my mind, I choked back a sob and continued "I'm Master Gundu's padawan's sister." Yoda understood I could tell; this alone formed a bond between us. We were the last, the mourners.

"Are we alone Master?" "Others, I hope they are, but fear wrong, I am." He turned and, beckoning me to follow, led me to a ship where the Senator was speaking to a cloaked figure. I stiffened. The man turned and it wasn't the demon I had seen, it was a familiar face. "Master Yoda, what happened?" Obi Wan Kenobi ran to Yoda's side. The two spoke quietly and boarded the ship; I followed. As soon as I heard our destination, I panicked. "To the temple, I must go." Kenobi agreed, "I too must see what happened." I opened my mouth to speak but Yoda whispered for me to not tell Kenobi but to wait, and be silent. It was then that I realized Kenobi had not realized I was here, so I assumed Yoda wanted me to keep it that way. So, I pleaded silently to be led away from the place of destruction I knew was ahead, and moved to the back and out of sight.

As we closed in for a landing I forced myself to look. The building was charred and black; a thin plume of smoke still ran from a corner. As we landed, I whispered to Yoda that I would not go and he nodded. I sat back in the shadows. From the cockpit came the Senator. He sat silently by me and his shoulder brushed mine; I shivered. He turned to me with a kind expression, "So how are you feeling?" I stared at him in amazement. How was I feeling? This was the man my brother-my dear Jasih-died for! It was because of him I felt like my heart and been ripped out! I held back my anger, checked myself and looked at him, he was not mocking me. These were his words of comfort, he didn't know of my connection to his savior. He was trying to help; the concern in his eyes extinguished my small flame of anger. "I'm confused and unsure." The strange answer seemed to take him aback. I explained, "My name is Jani and I came from the Jedi Temple. Me and my" I swallowed, "brother got away and flew to your building where I jumped to your speeder." I paused and stared straight at the Senator locking our gaze, "My brother was Jasih." The Senator took a quick breath. "I'm so sorry, Jasih was a good young man, and I can't ever repay him for what he did for me." It was so simple so plain but it seemed to make Jasih's death final, real even. I did something neither of us expected. Reduced to basic feelings I had a basic need: a shoulder to cry on, an adult figure to comfort me. The held the Senators' robes as I cried into his arm. Hesitant at first but then more firmly, the Senator put his hand on my head and stroked my hair. He whispered words that I didn't hear but they contained the feelings I needed. At last I had no more tears. I looked up at the Senator whose eyes I found also streaked with tears and repeated my past plea, "Help me." He kissed my forehead, "Of course."


	4. Soul Searching

When Kenobi and Yoda returned, the Senator had gone back to the cockpit and I resumed my silent sitting in the shadows. Kenobi's face was white and his eyes glistened. Two emotions were written all over him: Sorrow and Horror. "Stop him, you must" Yoda spoke. Kenobi turned, "How can I, he's like a brother to me! I can't kill him." "You must" Yoda continued "or lost already, we have." The Senator walked in. "It was Anakin wasn't it." Kenobi turned again "I wouldn't believe it but I must. I saw it." I could take it no longer; after a quick glance at Yoda, I stepped forward, "So did I, the man you called you brother killed them all and the storm troopers killed mine. He was—"I could not think of any other word, "-empty." The Senator cleared his throat, "This is Jani, the sole survivor from the temple. Her brother, Jasih, died saving my life." Kenobi's face grew sadder, "Jasih. I knew him, Gundu's gifted padawan correct?" I nodded "He gifted with far-sight, me with soul-seeing." Kenobi looked at me long while as I stood there, red eyed with my arms wrapped securely around myself. At last he tore his gaze from mine, "I will find Padme, ask her about Anakin and confront him." He then left the ship.

I gobbled down the food quickly now realizing my hunger, barely noticing Yoda and the Senator's conversation and the quick glances they gave me. I looked up only when Obi Wan came in and whispered something to Yoda and ran out, his hand over his lightsaber. It was then I remembered the lightsaber tucked in my robes. Quickly I stood up and walked to Yoda. Suddenly I felt awkward, a little girl in the presence of a Jedi Master, his eyes again comforted me and I was able to continue, "Master Yoda, I forgot before but, I saw you fight that robed man and you dropped this." I held out the lightsaber, Yoda's ears went up and he smiled, "Thank you young one, though my defeat I wish you had not seen." His eyes darkened and his three fingers clasped the lightsaber and returned it to his belt. I then realized that I now didn't have one, Jasih must have seen that I'd forgotten my training saber in the classroom before I'd even noticed! That's why he gave me Yoda's, now giving it up felt…strange. I had never been without mine since we'd started using them the year before. I remembered the joy I'd had as my small bright blue lightsaber sizzled out of the hilt, the same color as my brothers. I felt confused of my place now, and as I walked back to my corner, I was suddenly overwhelmed. What would happen to me now? Me, the last Jedi youngling, as far as we knew I was one of the last three (I could not bear thinking of Skywalker as a Jedi now) Jedi in the galaxy. I then sat up realizing that's what Senator Organa and Yoda must have been talking about before. What was going to happen to me?

A day past and Yoda broke my boredom with training. He focused on my gift to read others and feeling the force flow, pointing out to me how the force flows through everything but spends a hovering second in those who are sensitive to it. I felt the force flow through the Senator and it slow within Yoda as if caressing him. I wondered how it flowed through me and spent hours in quiet meditation until I felt it. It was life; it flowed through me and pulsing with my heart. I could summon it as I had done before but now when I felt it obey and also I felt it flow through my heart and mind. When I told this to Yoda, his ears went up about half an inch and his eyes widened with surprise. This confused me. "Years it takes, for one to feel this way" His eyes clouded with thought and I left. I knew why I had been so determined to feel the force; I had been told that even in death we were one with the force. I recalled my mother's dying words, she had told me she'd always be with me. I had put two and two together in hopes of finding Jasih.

I went into the small compartment in the ship's hull that I had been using as my room for meditation, and sat down. Meditating again, it took a long time to feel the flow but when I did I felt alive, one with the force flowing as free as it did undisturbed by sorrow and freed from loss. I embraced it, lost myself in the flow as I never had before. It was Peace. I was so caught up that I did not notice Yoda join me until the force started to turn, attracted to him and his presence-his force joined mine. Somehow, he guided me out of the ship and I felt the flow of force around objects and through people. We sat for hours I later discovered. I felt I now knew Yoda better than many did; he was so selfless, as a Jedi should be. I also felt the wisdom I had seen in his eyes and the sadness for others. I started when I found deep compassion for none other than Skywalker, it was accompanied by grief of course, but he had hope. I began to lose concentration and I heard Yoda sigh. I was back he turned to me. "Loss you have begun to let go, but hatred still remains. It is an enemy to the flow and blinds your mind. Ponder this, you must" He got up and walked away, leaving me with much to think about.

Did I hate Skywalker? His name sent a shiver down my spine and darkened my mind, his dark eyes haunting my memories. I did hate him; it stopped me from letting go. His face was accompanied by Jasih's and anger over whelmed me. Another feeling came with it. Just as I had felt the flow of the Force, this flowed through me. It dulled my mind holding back the pain and gave me strength and relief. It was good, it pulsed through me guiding my mind and my hand clenched; it was seductive, sweet, and relieving. It also was wrong, I had always seen others clearly, their emotions and sometimes feelings and thought, this cloud in me made me feel blind. I panicked and grasped what I had found earlier as peace. My anger forgotten I again felt the flow of the Force I let go of all thought and breathed steadily. Inhale. Exhale. I was calm, at peace: this was true joy. I knew what was wrong. My feeling toward Skywalker had blinded me, it was the basic lesson; hate leads to anger, anger to darkness, darkness blinds. Why did I hate Skywalker? That much was obvious, the question tugging at my mind was why did Yoda love him?

I thought back to the temple, I had seen him before; the scene came back. It was an ordinary day. He was just a man who had passed by; I'd noticed him because he had just graduated from Padawan to Knight. His eyes had been joyful, full of curiosity and what the elders had called "spunk". He was rumored to be the best pilot, and people loved him. He began to show up in my mind; talking to teachers in the hall, looking through archives, and laughing with Obi Wan, The images in my head, him before and after, they didn't match. After feeling Yoda's feelings for Anakin, I saw Anakin's friendship, Obi Wan's pain, I realized, was greater than mine. I had lost a brother to death; he had lost equal to the dark side. It was as I'd feel if Jasih had done what Anakin did. Obi Wan had not seen it coming. Why did Yoda have hope? The idea made me realize something incredible. I wanted hope, I wanted Anakin saved. It was strange and my mind seemed to scream he's a murderer, a sith, traitor, but my heart was more at peace. I could no longer be angry and hate him. His face now brought a different feeling: pity. There was also one more question that I could not answer: Why did Anakin turn to the dark side? What drove him over this deadly end? I left the room and walked to the Yoda. "Why?" was all I could out at first, "Why did he do it?" it was the most fair question ever asked but I could tell instantly that it was the question everyone had been asking. It was what Obi Wan left to find the answer for. I joined Yoda in the wait. I freely shared my experience, I felt in a daze, like everything was unreal and when I was done I ached. The mental effort had exhausted me and Yoda told me to sleep.


	5. Hope

I awoke to the most unexpected sound: A baby's cry. _What in the world?_ Another followed it; too close to be the same child. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I stood up. What was going on? My brain was slowly cranking to reality, the thought of my experience, past events, and future (or lack thereof) hit me-again-and I sighed. Peering out into the ships hall, I saw the Senator, Yoda, and Obi Wan standing together. Obi Wan was holding two babies. Strange, he left to kill Skywalker and came back with kids. I slowly stepped towards the group.

Two pink faces, hushed now, stared at me from the blankets. A little boy and girl: twins. I wasn't sure how I knew but I did. Almost in a trance, I reached for one of them, the girl. Obi Wan handed her to me and I sat rocking her and staring into the innocent face. "Padme gave birth, the boy's Luke, the girl Leia. They're Anakin's kids" Obi Wan spoke suddenly. I stopped rocking; this baby was _his_ little girl. How could that be if Jedi didn't get married? "She died giving birth. With Anakin's death, they're orphans but Palpatine may wish them harm." Anakin dead! I was surprised at my being surprised, after my journey through the force, I had forgiven him, hoped for his return, and now he's dead. It seemed not true, something was wrong. I had to ask, "Ar-are you sure?" Obi Wan turned his face grave, his tone told me he thought I was frightened that he may still be alive, "I'm sure." "I don't hate him you know." It was now Obi Wan's turn to be surprised, "Anakin didn't kill them, that wasn't Anakin. I'm sorry for what I said, I was angry. I was blind; your pain is more than mine." I felt aged after what I'd been through. The scene was almost comical, I was ten, a youngling and I was talking like an adult. What had happened to me? I was embarrassed and turned my attention back to Leia. There was an awkward silence. Yoda broke the silence, "Into hiding, we must go. The children, separated they must be." The Senator spoken up, "My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us." I handed him Leia, somehow I felt reluctant; I felt protective of the baby." "Luke will go to Tatooine to live with his uncle, I will watch over him." "And me?" I spoke softly like a child again. "With me, you will go. Train you, I will." Yoda turned to me. I nodded, we were the last, and we would disappear from the world. As Yoda said, "Into exile I must go."

* * *

><p>I stood under the thin stream of slightly greenish water. I ran my fingers through my shoulder length hair trying not to snag my fingers on my padawan braid. It felt good. The humidity of this strange green swamp planet was enough to make the sweat stick to you for months. I slipped into my tan robe and headed back to the hut. Yoda was there stirring up the usual pot of roots. I felt him stiffen as I entered as if preparing for something. "Don't even think about it." I smiled. About once every week Yoda thought it to be funny to send something hurling at me after my shower. It was usually mud or some other filthy glob that would stick to my hair in a messy glob. For survival I learned to sense such…unexpected projectiles. Most people thought Yoda was serious and wise. While the latter is definitely true I've learned after living with him for five years that the small green Jedi Master had <em>quite<em> the sense of humor. I stopped my portion of stew midair and let it slip into my bowl. "A new trick I must find hmmmm." Yoda hummed, I smiled and dug in. After five years everything tasted like the same thing: slime. I didn't even remember what real food tasted like. I did know what burned slime was like though, thus Yoda cooked. After dinner Yoda sat on one of the two cushions by the table I joined him. As my eyes closed, excitement grew in my chest once more as I joined the force flowing with it through the planet.

The best part about Dagobah is that it was teeming with living force: from the bogwig in the trees to the Dragonsnake of the swamp nearby. Each gave off energy. I followed Yoda's consciousness to an unfamiliar path through the forest. I probed his feelings for an explanation and was startled to find almost nostalgic feelings, sorrow, determination, and a feeling similar to accomplishment like he was completing a task. Then I felt it. It was stronger than it had been the first time I meditated with Yoda on Senator Organa's ship five years ago. The Dark side sucked at my mind, my very soul. I see with my mind's eye a cave but it felt like a black hole in the force. Dark tendrils of energy seemed to reach out for me. I felt old feeling rise, bitterness, regret, anger, hate; feelings I had trained to reject and ignore. I had replaced them with joy, hope, forgiveness, and love. Dark memories stirred but before they could rise Yoda brought me back to the hut. "Wh-what was that, master. Where is that cave? I have never felt the dark side that strong since…" After Obi-Wan killed Anakin Skywalker his old apprentice I had felt a loss in Yoda. The feeling of betrayal he locked up and more shocking of love. His death ended our hope of his redemption and it was that which led to our sorrow.

I saw Yoda's shoulders heave with a sigh. He seemed impossibly old now and as I stared at him I noticed the change he had under gone since our arrival. He seemed paler more fragile, strange he would age so much in five years when he has lived for hundreds."Master what is it? Are you feeling well?" Though he was not looking at me I could tell something was bothering him. "Lives, Skywalker does." I felt like I'd been punched. I was about to recover my ability to speak when Yoda continued, "Warped and changed, he still is. Overcome by the dark side. New name he has taken. Vader he is called." We sat in silence. Yoda meditated more than I did and had picked up messages in the force from across the galaxy, usually pain, as the Emperor grew stronger.

"What should we do Master, Anakin may still be saved. You and Obi-Wan love him! He cannot ignore that! He has children." Yoda's eyes flashed at me. "He must not know of them! Destroy them he would or corruption. Turn with him they would. Contact Obi Wan you must, help him you will." I stood up. "But Master I have not completed my training!" "To the cave we will go, finish it there, you will." I gulped at the thought of the cave but held my head up high and helped Yoda up. "Yes Master, when should I leave." "Rest you must, sleep now, tomorrow we will go." I nodded and headed to my room. Leave Master Yoda? It had been so long. I looked over to the table across my bed. My lightsaber was there, It was blue like my brother's I also had a thin rod of wood I used to train with dual weapons. Yoda said my stance was better suited with two. I'd borrowed his before and was still in the process of building my second. I had everything but the crystal. It was built like Yoda's, smaller, thinner, and shorter; easier to use with my off hand. Crystals usually came from caves flowing with the force. The Dark Cave probably would have some so I grabbed the incomplete saber and clasped them both to my belt. And then I rested.


	6. The Cave

Yoda prodded me with his stick and I awoke quickly. He climbed onto my back like he always did and pointed me in the right direction. I flew over bogs and clambered over roots for what seemed like hours. I felt the caves about a mile before I saw it. When it came to view I was breathing heavily but more from the overpowering force than the run (I was used to running.) I unconsciously clutched my heart as I panted by the entrance. Yoda's ears were pricked up and his eyes were solemn. He nodded at me and I hesitated, paused, breathed and turned towards the cave. I walked over the first rocks not looking back. The cave had an eerie glow to it and I could barely sense Yoda's presence though he was only a few yards away. I continued, about four feet in I gasped. My eyes widened and I feel to my knees. I felt like my brain was being ripped apart, my feelings twisted to hatred. I saw movement in the corner of my eyes and whipped around, my lightsaber already igniting in my hand. What I saw froze me. He was there just as I remember him. The same half smile, distant look in his eyes, his padawan braid hanging in his face.

"Jasih?" I whispered. He turned to me and smiled walking deeper into the cave. I sheathed my light saber and followed cautiously keeping him in sight. He was dead, I knew he was, but he was real. I could sense his presence but no thought or emotion. He was like a phantom. I saw a shimmer. A thin beam of light was shining on a small green crystal. I gave me hope for some reason and I reached out to grab it. After pocketing it I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was warm. I stiffened the hairs on the back of my neck rose. "Jani" I seemed to hear a whisper. Jasih was looking at my now eye to eye. That's when I became truly scared. His eyes were like Skywalker's when he entered the temple, dark, soulless. "Help" he whispered. Tears sprang to my eyes. A piece of darkness moved. A tall man dressed in black armor with a mask covering his head came out of the darkness. His cape whirled around seemingly sticking to the shadows. Jasih stepped back. I knew this man.

"Master Skywalker?" I asked. A split second later a red lightsaber ignited in Vader's hand. I started mine and held it ion a neutral defensive position. Jasih was now at his side, he was holding something I couldn't see. Vader's lunged. I fought and twirled, parried and ducked. I slowly began exhausted but the armored figure never seeming to grow tired. I realized I didn't want to strike and again returned to defensive position. I did not want him to die. I wanted to rip off the mask and see Anakin's smiling face. A face I'd seen through Yoda's eyes. I pleaded with him, what I said I wasn't sure, but he didn't respond, just kept pounding at me. My eyes flicked towards Jasih and I faltered when I saw what he had. The two babies were there. Luke and Leia. Vader could get to them he would kill them. I thought quickly. I ran towards them trying to block them from his view. Vader flew past me lifting his saber to Jasih. I crouched between them and blocked the strike. Our sabers sizzled and sparks flew down to my face but I held my ground. Vader reached out his other hand and made a motion. Jasih gasped. And the pressure of Vader's weapon lessened. He was choking Jasih! I reached out to the force and tried to push back his power but the dark side was to strong. Jasih's eye's rolled back and I screamed and stabbed at Vader.

My lightsaber went through his hand and out the other side. Wires poked out of the armor where I'd stabbed. And Vader moved with me. He stuck his weapon through Jasih's chest it burned through my brother. Vader's yanked it out and it hissed into the hilt. Jasih stood there tears in his eyes, running down his face and fell to his knees. He gave me the babies and died on my lap again. The air seemed to excite around me and anger stirred in me like an awakening beast. It filled me to the soul, giving so much energy I _knew_ I could kill Vader! Here he stood; I could avenge my brother and surpass any point of power ever seen before. Vader seemed to beckon me forward; I rose and walked towards him. I hated him for killing Jasih; I wanted to cause him the same pain. I had his family in my hands I could kill them before him like he had mine. He reached out for the babes, but I snarled and turned. Placing them on a low rock, I drew my weapon and held it towards Vader in offensive. We went at it again but I could tell I was winning.

I saw Jasih's lightsaber by his body and grabbed. As I ignited it and started in attack I noticed its color was deep red, like blood. I noticed Vader's was now blue like the one he'd used as a Jedi. I was confused deep down and felt an urge inside to do something. Something I was trying to remember. I needed to see Anakin…I needed to look him in the eye. I sliced at his mask and the front flew off. His head oozed like a festering wound and his skin was blistered and pale. His eyes were not the same. They were still angry and full of hate but there was something else. I felt like I sunk into his eyes, I felt love twisted into rage stemming from the memory of a name I recognized as Padme. He still loved her. There was hope. I realized my mission. What was I doing? I saw the shadows were curling up my body sucking at my clothes. They crept up the rock towards the twins and ebbed from Vader's cloak. I pushed at Vader with the force and he flew towards the wall. I sliced at the tendrils freeing myself and then hacked at the ones creeping up the rock. I turned to see the tendrils creeping up Vader's armor towards his bare head, his eyes flicked with fear. I chopped at the tendrils of darkness creeping from his cloak tears running freely. I heard laughter and Vader pleading me to kill him. I heard the names of all the people I loved pleading to me for help, I heard promises of greatness as a Lady of the Sith, Then I heard Vader in Anakin's voice, "Help my children". Then he closed his eyes for the last time. I kneeled over to him. "I will" I kissed his cracked forehead lightly.

I turned to gather Luke and Leia, but instead there were two children about five years old standing were the babies had been. One was dressed in a rich white dress, dirt smeared on one cheek, the other with a serious face and sandy brown clothes who looked at me with eyes that spoke of some understanding. I nodded and turned to leave feeling my heart heavier than before. As I stepped out of the cave I was surprised to see no light. Night had come and as soon as I saw Yoda sitting with tears in his eyes I collapsed. I woke to find Yoda's hand on my head. A quiet sizzle and a few short strands of hair fell back to my forehead. I sat up slowly and stared and the tangled braid on the mossy floor. "Rise Jani Ji, Jedi Knight." I rose staggering a little. I bowed and Yoda pulled me back towards the hut. When we got there I ate three bowls of stew and listened as Yoda described his plan to me. I was to go to Obi Wan first. Train more with him about lightsabers and to check on young Luke. Then I should go and stay with the Senator. He told me to use my training to keep my mind guarded and to not reveal my identity. Then he handed me a lightsaber, It was slim and worn and the blade was short and green. It was Yoda's.

"Another you made, but this I want you to have." More tears and I took the small green crystal I had found in the cave completing my newer lightsaber and gave it to Yoda. I hugged the Jedi Master and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank You." He told me where to find an old freighter that could take me out to Hoth where I could get a ride to Tantooine. I nodded and with one last smile left Master Yoda alone.


	7. Tatooine

Finally, after two and a half months of travelling I'd reached the barren sandy wasteland of Tantooine. All I had was the clothes on my back (sandy tan to match everyone else's), my small pack containing my robes and a small pack of food, and my lightsaber hidden cleverly on my belt. I sighed, lifting the cloth around my neck to my eyes. One day you're on a slimy jungle planet, then an icy wasteland, and next your face is getting eroded by biting sand storms. I walked into a filthy cantina of sorts and sat down in a near empty corner. I raised my hand for a waiter and a small man shuffled over. "Hello, I'm looking for the Lar's farm? Could you tell me where I can find it?" The man gave me a look as if to tell me to stop wasting his time then he did tell me, "Listen girlie, do I look like a map ta you? Go ask someone with time to burn!" He rushed off to the next table. Sighing again I slipped outside and spotting a small junk shop not owned by Jawas (they talk to fast for me) I again asked for directions. The owner, a Rodian, told me wear the farm was and warned me to watch for sand people, thanking him a set off for the desert. I had no fear of the sand people although I was only a fifteen year old girl because I was also a Jedi Knight. A Jedi Knight with a mission: to find Obi-Wan Kenobi whose mission was to not be found. My only lead was his parting words five years ago when he took baby Luke to his uncle of Tantoonine saying he would watch over him.

After an hour or so of trudging through sand and acquiring sand blisters I spotted the low igloo-looking home of the moisture farmer. What to say when I got there? Before I'd completely planned my actions a young boy burst out of the door and ran up a small dune heading to another sand beaten igloo building. _Luke_. He looked just as he had in my vision. I strode over to where he had disappeared and rapped on the door it opened revealing Luke's small whining face "It hasn't been five min—oh!" His eyes widened at my strange appearance. There was a moment silence and then I spoke gently and friendly "Hello, where might your parents be?" Luke recovered and inched around me "Erm my aunt's in the house, follow me." I smiled (after pulling down my face clothe, "Thank you and what might your name be?" As if I didn't know! He gave a smile as he marched off towards his home "I'm Luke, What's your name?" I frowned as he turned around a dune. Should I tell him my real name? Is it safe? I decided to shoot close to the truth. "My name's Jane." We arrived at the dome of a home and Luke opened the door "Aunt Beru someone's here!" A youngish woman walked quickly through door and her mouth formed a little "Oh" of surprise before slipping into a welcoming smile. Her eyes were suspicious though. "Who's this Luke?" she asked pleasantly but firmly. "Her name's Jane!" I quickly explained "I was hoping you and your husband could help me, you see I'm looking for my great uncle. Last name of Kenobi?" Her face hardened a bit but Luke jumped up "Oh! Old Ben lives west of here I coulda told you that!" Beru looked at him sharply, "Luke why don't you get our guest and me some drinks." Luke grumbled off and I was beckoned to sit down.

"As my nephew said Ben Kenobi lives nearby. Your uncle is kind and Luke enjoys having him visit but he is a bit of an aloof man. You're his family?" I smiled, "Yes I haven't seen him for almost ten years, you see he slipped off into the galaxy after his wife died and after a while I decided to find him. It hasn't been easy, like you said he is very aloof." And with good reason! "I hope he still recognizes me." Luke's aunt was still quite suspicious but I had a feeling living on this planet gave you the right to suspicion. "Aren't you a bit young to be travelling the galaxy?" Time to expand my story a bit, I sighed, "My parents died of sickness two years ago and I left my planet with my brother and his wife. They settled down and I left to find what family I could." I then lightened things up, "Though after seeing all this sand maybe a lonely life on a green planet would be better!" She smiled slightly and Luke came in with some water. Guessing correctly that water was probably not to be wasted I pour a small glass and drank gratefully. Sighing, I stood, "Well I best be off to find my Uncle, thank you for your hospitality, maybe I'll come visit sometime." I smiled at Luke and ruffled his sandy hair. Then I nodded to his aunt and left. Great more sand.


	8. News

After another hour or so of trudging along, I reached a rock formation. There were caves pockmarking the stone and the wind whistled eerily between stones. The sound was unnerving and after a few more minutes I sensed life forms scrambling quickly across the cliff sides; Sand People most likely. Pretending not to notice, I continued to walk calmly down the sandy path. Soon enough, the sand people tightened their clever circle around me and I bunched my muscles ready for action. The first one jumped down at me swirling a gaffa stick. I nimbly leapt to the side and the stone cracked where his stick struck; right where my head had been. I kicked the man (or woman) in the head and it toppled over. More came and I twirled and dodged, knocking them back. I was doing fine and debating drawing a lightsaber to scare them off, when they all looked up and ran away. I peered through my hair that had fallen into my face and spotted a robed figure wailing down the path. I might have been scared had I not recognized his presence. I smiled and walked quickly towards him. Then, with a mischievous thought, I force flipped through the air and landed right in front of the Jedi and gave him a hug. Boy he jumped! I felt him reach instinctively to his lightsaber but his arms were pinned. I laughed "Master Kenobi, you don't recognize me!" His hood fell back revealing the bearded face of Obi-wan "Ben" Kenobi. He broke my grip and held my shoulders looking at me. "Well, this couldn't possibly be little Jani Ji! Though I recognize your young energy well enough. Come inside and you'll tell me of our little green friend." I smiled; it felt good to be with someone again, though after five years of exile, crowds and cities were hard to get used to, friends were always welcome.

Obi-Wan led me to a large cave, furnished humbly and messily. Yoda was the same before I got used to tidying up; he cooked, I cleaned. Obi-Wan was not particularly tidy, I sure hope he can cook. He cleared a seat by the table of scrap metal and sat me down. Then he got out some bread and some sort of meat and two plates. We sat down and I brushed the sand from my clothes and took off my outer layers. "Ah I'll be cleaning sand out of my hair for months!" Obi-Wan sat down and smiled, "Don't bother; it'll be back before you're halfway done. So don't keep me waiting girl tell me." I smiled, "Yoda's the same as usual and though he seems to have aged these last five years. I fear he might be sick." Obi Wan frowned, "Well he's lived over 600 already he'll make it through many more." I nodded, "I trained with him these last five years and left Degaboh two and a half months ago after becoming a Jedi Knight." I said this proudly brushing the hair back where my padawan braid had been. Obi-Wan congratulated me. My face became grave as I prepared to share the last part of my message. "I have important news Obi-Wan." His eyebrows rose. "Perhaps you've heard of Vader?" He nodded, "Yes, word's spread of the emperor's right hand. Sith I'm sure." I reached across the table and touched his hand, "It's Anakin."

His face pained and I felt his breath leave his body. He pulled his hand away from mine and put it on his face. "It can't be." He whispered, "I saw him fall into the lava, he was barely alive." I nodded and gave him a moment before continuing. I explained my vision in the cave and repeated Yoda's command to come here. We both sat in silence for a while until Obi-Wan broke it running his hand through graying hair. "I-I best get you a place to sleep." He got up and enters a second portion of the cave. I knew he needed a moment so I sat on a floor cushion and started to meditate. I felt the force drawn out over the barren planet. Obi-Wan's force shone brightly but out here it was so far from other sources it would be hard to pin down. It was also protected; I could only sense it because of our connection. I reached out farther straining my mind, this vast desert was so different from the teeming living mass of the Dagobah swamp. There was something else, another collection of force. It took me a while to recognize the flow, it was the feel of one strong, but untrained in the force. Luke. He would make a strong Jedi; he must not go down the wrong path. It would be so long before he could seize his destiny. So long…what damage would his father do in this time of Jedi exile, with the sith ruling the galaxy? So much time to wait and so much to prepare.

I opened my eyes as Obi-Wan returned, his face was lined, he too had aged quickly these last years. I stood up gathering my pack and headed into my room putting my hand on his shoulder as I passed, "We'll save him Master. We'll get him back." He didn't move and I went to sleep. I woke up to the sound of food cooking; my eyes however were glued shut with sand. I peeled them open and combed my fingers through my hair. Peeking around the corner, I saw Kenobi in his Jedi robes eating breakfast. He looked up and smiled, "We start training today, go get your robes." I raised my eyebrows at this but obeyed. I was already trained by Yoda, what would Obi-Wan teach me? I reentered and sat by the second place at the table. As soon as Obi-Wan was done he beckoned me outside, grinning like a child. As soon as I set a foot out the door, a lightsaber screamed towards me. Mine flew to my hand just in time to parry. I slipped naturally into a defensive stance in a second but the second stroke was already on its way. We danced around the cave twirling and slicing. It took me a moment but I realized he was switching techniques to test what I knew and so I did my best. Eventually he began getting harder, using more complex combinations and I whipped out Yoda's lightsaber. It felt so much more natural with two and I soared. We blurred and skipped around each other neither gaining ground. But this was Obi-Wan Kenobi who fought General Grievious and his many blades, two lightsabers were nothing to him. Obi-Wan smiled and in a move so fast I couldn't follow, sliding his saber between mine breaking my balance and moved his foot forwards knocking me over. My hands released my lightsabers as my knuckled hit the sandpaper rock. I was out of breath.

He picked up my lightsabers while I recovered and examined them. "Nice balance, the smaller one works well in your off-hand it looks familiar. Is it based of Master Yoda's?" I brushed myself off, "It is Yoda's." He looks surprised and handed it back to me. "Even when you fall, hold on to your lightsabers, they're your most valuable weapons." I saw a flicker of sadness or nostalgia in his eyes as he said this and I realized who the last person he trained was. I took my weapons and nodded respectfully which made him smile. "You're very good with a saber but you need to remain balanced, don't sacrifice a good balanced position for an extra stroke. If the stroke fails you are easily defeated and even if you succeed your enemy can take you with him. Stay focused." He then went through my last moves and pointed out the flaws and had me repeat them in the glaring sun until it was flawless. I was exhausted, but my mind buzzed with excitement and Maser Kenobi's knowledge. I had mastered the force with Yoda and now Obi-Wan would give me a mastery of the Jedi's trademark weapon. I had much to learn.


	9. Luke

After a week of vigorous training, I woke to find Kenobi in his "Ben" clothes. "We're going to see Luke. Lars will be wondering about you and me. Introducing you will give us a chance to check on the boy." I nodded; this planet was the perfect place to hide young Skywalker but no place was fully safe from the emperor and his forces. "Remember Jani I mean 'Jane', Luke believed his father was a merchant, a great pilot." I snorted, "Well at least they got it part right, though the mature responsible merchant part doesn't fit quite right." Kenobi gave a little sad smile "When I first meditated here, I felt Luke's force." Obi-I mean Ben's eyebrows raised, "Really? From here?" I smiled "Yes, Yoda's training is very effective. Luke is so strong, it's like we're guarding a superweapon." Ben looked thoughtful "In a way we are." We rode Kenobi's old speeder which was a nice change to walking and got there quickly. Luke was waiting for us. "Hey Ben, guess what I got that motor you gave me fixed! You were wrong it was actually a really beat up speeder motor! I'm going to build one for myself!" The boy jabbered on tugging at Ben's hand towards one of the buildings. "Whoa boy, wait I want your Uncle to meets my niece first." He looked disappointed so I spoke up, "You fixed a motor all by yourself Luke?" he nodded proudly and I turned to Ben, "Smart kid. Got it from his dad I suppose." Luke gawked, "_You_ knew my dad!" I smiled, "'Friad not though Ben's told me all sort of stories." He was going to ask more when a large dark man appeared out of the house.

"Hello Ben, this must be your grandniece, Jane." Ben stiffened just a bit and nodded, "Indeed it is. They always seem to get back to you somehow." Lars nodded solemnly; everything about this man was solemn, poor Luke. But he had a kind face and I could see love in his eyes. Kenobi had told me of how Lars thought his half-brother's Jedi affiliation was strange and frightening and tried his best to forget about it. At least he didn't know the whole dark tale. "Well, I'm sure Luke's just bursting to show you his crazy motor, kid thinks he can build a speeder! Go on Luke." Luke thanked his uncle and pulled us both to the garage area. It was littered with tools and metal, strange rusty assortment of items. On a table was a large motor. It looked beat and burned but it was set on the table like a trophy on a pedestal. "What do you think Ben? Do ya think I could get it into a speeder?" Ben looked thoughtful and poked and prodded the hunk of metal fiddling with it. "Well, Luke it defiantly looks functional; however it's made of junk so you'll have to build everything around it, it'd be quite a project." Luke was jumping in excitement, "What do you think Jane?" I shrugged, "It just looks like a hunk of metal to me. I'm not much of a mechanic." Luke looked disappointed again for a moment but then started to explain it to me. At first it was over my head but before long I began to understand little Luke's amazing motor. He told me what did what on the machine and was so proud it made me smile just watching. I could hear Kenobi muttering, "Just like his father…" and by the time Lars called us in for lunch I just about understood how the motor's different machine parts worked. After lunch Ben and I took our leave, young Luke begging for us to come again soon.

When we got home I came up with an idea. I decided that I'd go back to Luke more often unto the pretense of checking up on his speeder and learning from him all about the complex mechanics he understood so easily, and checking on him and watching over him at the same time. I couldn't fool Obi-Wan though, he knew I really did want to know the technology, but he agreed and a week later I returned. Luke really was an amazing kid; he did continue the speeder from junk traded from anyone from friends to Jawas. Between him and Kenobi's teachings my hot days went by quicker than expected.

After a year and a half, my visits slowed because I did not want Luke to get to know me to well or become too attached to me. Also it was unsafe for me to be well known in the region. I mostly continued my vigorous training with Master Kenobi. He was kind and very powerful. He seemed to throw off his age when we sparred enjoying the heat of battle. I could see the famous General Kenobi when we fought. He told me not long after I arrived that having me around finally gave him something to do. I learned much more about him and Anakin as he told me tales of their adventures. They were closer then I had known. How Anakin had been able to deceive Obi-Wan became both clearer and more confusing at the same time. Obi-Wan had not wanted to believe Anakin was slipping away though he sometimes saw it. After much pondering I was able to think back and put the pieces together in retrospect. Anakin's fall began with his lying to Obi-Wan, his obsessive attachment to Padmé and the fear of her loss, and his pride.

Obi-Wan recalled how close Anakin became to the Emperor (or Chancellor then) before the Jedi Massacre. He must have slowly poisoned Anakin's mind, playing off his weaknesses. What could he have promised? Only the seductive taunt of the power of the dark side. He was already strong and being told he was the one of prophesy often didn't help. That and his successes must have been giving illusions of power and created a craving for more. With his attachment and secret marriage to Padmé he must have become obsessed in his secret and her protection. Yet he had been the one who killed her. The guilt of that must have driven him mad. Then I was told stories of Vader, the man in the dark suit, he was merciless and obeyed the Emperor like a well-trained dog. _He has nothing left_, nothing but his guilt and power. Even his humanity was stolen after the fires of the lava. He is mainly cyborg, needing his suit to live. The emperor's weapon; a tool to be used. My pity for him increased and my sorrow as well. One day I asked Obi-Wan when he would tell Luke who his father was. He told me Luke must not know, the knowledge would be like a beacon to Vader, though one day Obi-Wan would train Luke and he would fulfill the prophesy of his father. Until then we waited.


	10. Four Years

I was with Master Kenobi for four years. I remember the day when I beat Kenobi in a lightsaber duel and he told me I had learned all he had to teach me. We went inside and he told me it was time I left. "Jani, Luke is safe here and I feel you have other purposes in the galaxy." I put down my lightsabers on the table and sat down, "Where should I go?" I asked. Kenobi sighed, "There's something you should know…we aren't the last of the Jedi." I gasped, "Others survived but they have been hunted down and killed by the Emperor's servants. However there was one man who survived even the Inquisitors. His name is Ferus Olin, he left the order as a Padawan and that's how he escaped Order 66." I couldn't help interrupting, "But Master, where is he? What is he doing? Does Yoda know?" Kenobi raised a hand quieting me. "Yoda is too far away to know about Olin's actions. We met by chance and I wouldn't come away with him because of Luke. I hid my mission from him and he trusted me enough to unknowingly protect Leia from the Inquisitors."

I sat back taking this all in, "So he doesn't know about Anakin and the twins." Obi-Wan shook his head, "Not at first, but he ran into Vader and relied who he was. Ferus and Anakin were Padawans together." Kenobi eyes grew dim with remembrance and regret. "He was the first one to notice Anakin was slipping, I loved Anakin too much to listen. Ferus left the order because of a mission with Anakin." Obi-Wan went quiet and I reached over to squeeze his hand comfortingly. He smiled at me and continued, "He came back demanding answers. I explained my mission and who the twins were. After his original quest failed, he agreed to I'm now entrusting this secret to you." I nodded understanding the importance of the secrecy, the Jedi needed to hide until we could see the prophecy being fulfilled. I still couldn't quite settle the fact that for all these years there were more than just three Jedi left! According to Obi-Wan more than a few had survived! However the Empire had had plenty of time to kill us all by now. "Master, the Jedi—the ones Olin found—are they alive?" Kenobi looked down, "No the Empire destroyed the asteroid they were gathered on. That's why Ferus agreed to go into hiding." He looked into my eyes, hope shining brightly in them. "Jani I want you to find Ferus and make sure Leia is safe. But remember I didn't tell him about you, he will be on his guard for anyone showing particular interest in Leia." I smiled, I was going to sneak up on a hiding Jedi, this would be interesting. I nodded, "I'll do it master, I'll find Olin no matter how well he hides. I'll send word to you on Leia. I won't fail." Gratitude and love winked in Kenobi's eyes and I started to pack.

I went to Luke one last time and the little nine year old boy eagerly showed me his frame of a speeder. I helped him continue his work and then told him, "Luke I'm leaving today." He didn't look at me "When will you be back?" I smiled "I might not come back." Then he turned looking angry, "You can't just leave! I'm not done with my speeder yet!" I sat him next to me, "Oh, you'll finish it I'm sure teacher." I teased him ruffling his hair, "Is Ben leaving too?" He asked quietly his "serious" face coming through. "No Uncle Ben will stay here," I gave him a look; "He will _always_ be here for you. I made him promise." I'm sure it would comfort the boy to know he still had Obi-Wan but a promise wouldn't be necessary, Luke was his last mission in life.

"Why do you have to go Jane?" I sighed and patted his hand, "There is much of this galaxy I still want to see. I have other family to track down, and friends to find. But I won't forget you my little friend." He looked at me with tears in his eyes and they flashed angrily, "You can't go! I want to see other worlds too!" I knelt by him looking into his eyes, "It is not your time, you will see many things young Skywalker, I promise. For now live and learn here at your home and then there will come a time when you will have to learn things that cannot be taught here and then you will leave. Until then, listen to your family and finish that speeder and live life. Don't be angry or sad. Anger blinds and sorrow traps. There will always be someone to help you on your journey." I smiled at him and he cried some more. I felt sorrow that in a couple more years this child would have the fate of the force rested upon him and the dark tangle of his father's story to unravel. But he did not have to bear it alone, his sister would be there. The sister he does not know about that I must now go and see. I kissed young Luke Skywalker on the forehead gave him a smile and left.

It was fairly hard to find a decent transport of Tatooine but finally I found some out-of-luck Rodian by the name of Tieso who was willing to fly me to Alderaan for cheap. Of course a little guilty force persuasion helped. The ship was small and dirty; I was a bit worried about it despite having spent the last five years in a junk pile of a planet. Tieso wasn't very talkative although he did ask my reasons for traveling to Alderaan, I could tell he wasn't too bright and I used my "searching for family" story and he bought it easily. I spent most the trip in my room thinking. I knew Olin wouldn't be using his real name. He'd be in his late thirties by now, a little older than Anakin. He had one distinguishing feature of a silver streak of hair that was probably dyed now. I sighed; I'd probably have to rely on the force to find him. I didn't doubt I could do it; I just had to get close so I wouldn't reveal myself.

* * *

><p>Alderaan: known as the most peaceful planet in the galaxy. Home of philosophy and the arts, ruled by the royal house of the Organas. I smiled at the idea of meeting Bail again, of course I might not have the chance, but I hoped I would. I had special feelings for Bail; he could comfort or energize anyone with his words. I'd never forget that it was Bail Organa that my brother knew I'd be safe with. Leia couldn't wish for a better man to raise her.<p>

It was a huge relief to get out of that ship. I paid the rodian the rest of the fee (practically all the money Obi-Wan and I had raised slowly from the occasional scavenging deal with the Jawas) and left the spaceport in Aldera the capital. I found the nearest public service droid and listened to his tourist rant "…and of course there is the University of Aldera tours daily. If you care for the natural wonders there are the famous Castle Lands. Also there are many grass paintings for display outside the city, other art can be found in the Museum…" I listened patiently to the whole thing like a good tourist until finally, "There are also Palace tours, if you're interested." I smiled, "Oh yes how exciting! Where can I get tickets to see the famous Alderaan palace? Oh and where can I find a cheap place to stay for my trip?" The droid literally lit up with the joy of assistance and gave me a list of places and prices. I thanked it and went to a place around the corner near the port with laughter coming from it. Judging correctly that it was a cantina, I quickly joined a sabaac game with my few credits. Using my sabaac strategies from playing with Ben and some subtle Force influence to keep feelings steady, I succeeded in avoiding attention and increasing my cash. I then bought some brightly colored clothes not coated with sand (what a relief) and rented a small room at a cheap hotel. I showered and felt like I was in heaven, for the first time in practically a decade I was sand and slime free! I felt like a queen and slept like one.


	11. Ferus

I enjoyed a thranta ride near the palace and noticed how many happy faces there were. Alderaan was so _safe_ feeling. Despite the storm troopers that patrolled the streets, the people lived happy lives so different from the survivalist lifestyles in Tatioone. Luke and Leia would be very different if there home worlds had anything to say about it. Leia was a princess, raised by the best with the best. I allowed the taxi man to help me off the huge thranta and I paid him for the ride. Still playing (and enjoying) the tourist. I joined the small group of people touring the outside castle gardens admiring the tall spires and balconies all guarded by the palace guards. I easily gave the group the slip and scaled a small wall. Silently I leapt from tree to tree up to a second floor garden. This close to the palace I hid in the middle of some large bushes and meditated.

There were thousands of people in the palace as I stretched out my consciousness. I was careful not to become different that the Force's natural flow. Drifting like smoke in fog, invisible. There was a tug at the force and I followed. It was reaching to the far side of the palace, making me concentrate. I saw two young girls being chased down a hall by two women. The Force flowed densely around one of them and I recognized the same power found in Luke—Leia. As much as it was a comfort to feel her, I needed to find a dimmer signal. I scanned broadly but couldn't sense anyone else bright in the Force. This wasn't unexpected of course, Ferus would be stupid not to learn to mask his power, and he probably avoided using or touching the Force. I opened my eyes and peered through the bushes. Some aristocrats were arguing in the room nearest the garden and there was a single guard by the door leading to the garden. I knew I should move somewhere else and try again but there was one thing I wanted to do first. Closing my eyes once more I felt for familiar presence. _Bail_. He was sitting at a desk alone except for the door guards. I wanted to hug him, Yoda and Obi-Wan had tried to comfort me but had been too hurt and busy to do much. It had been Senator Organa's shoulder I'd cried on when the tears had come. He comforted me like a child not as a Jedi Youngling. I'd only met him once but he'd given me what I'd needed at the worst time on my life. I broke my connection and snuck out of the plants. I knew Ferus wouldn't be far from Leia so I slowly, carefully made my way around the palace, taking paths that only a Jedi or someone with a jet pack could, paths that wouldn't be watched. After a long aggravating search, I found a piece of roof close enough to Leia's room I could easily sense her and flat enough for me to easily lay on. I trusted my instinct to wait and settled down breathed slowly.

I waited hours, saw nine year old Leia get finally coerced into bed and quietly laughed when snuck out. She took a way out the window so quickly it was obviously often used. I knew she was safe by intuition given by the force. I knew someone would be watching. Sure enough I could sense an alert presence watching. I'd found him. The Princess didn't go far before scrambling up another wall into another room. I slithered away from my hiding spot and moved where I could see her and her white haired companion giggling on the bed. Now I just needed to follow the fading presence of Ferus Olin and decide how to approach him. If I snuck up on him, he would never tell me anything. I focused and put a guard to sleep and slipped into the palace halls. Now I'd identified Olin's presence in the Force, I could find him despite how muffled his Force was. He was still a Jedi and we were connected. I was like a shadow nearing his room, startled by my own stealth, the Force was with me. I focused and saw him in my mind's eye: he looked like an aristocratic buffoon, a perfect disguise on Alderaan. I decided to leave and watch him in the morning; I wanted to see his eyes. I returned to my hotel room.

The next morning I watched and followed Ferus Olin. He was known as Fess Ilee here and he followed the set patterns most of the palace inhabitants did. So a few days later I 'convinced' a doorman I was to serve breakfast in one of the many dining room (the one Olin ate in) and started my plan. I figured the only way I get the true Ferus was if _he_ captured _me_ thinking I was a threat. Then I could reveal who I was. I was sure of a few things; one that Ferus would take me somewhere private to interrogate me, and two that if he attacked first I could defeat him if the plan went sour. All I had to do was get him suspicious enough to keep an eye out but not enough to call the guards. I'd have to give him something he'd investigate himself. So when I walked into the dining hall dressed as a waitress and served drinks the same way I'd watched in it done I was sure to get a good look at Olin's eyes. To anyone else they would seem dull and shallow, but he couldn't hide from me. I saw deep sadness (not surprising to see in any Jedi nowadays) and a clever mind full of calculations. I could see the small practiced effort he put into keeping up his façade. I made quick glances at him, glances so quick and frequent is would take someone with training to think anything of it. I could sense him go a little on alert, not quite sure what the threat was but knowing something was off. I waited until I was sure he was looking at me and then subtly lifted my palace skirt an inch revealing street boots. He noticed I was sure and I left quickly after making sure I didn't give him a clear view of my face. Now he'd be left with suspicions but no clear picture of who to watch out for. Nothing he could alert others with but something I was _sure_ he would investigate.

I listened to maid gossip and thanked the Force for my luck. One of the usual maids, Kiyla, was sick and without any promptings from me, they assumed I was her stand-in. It was perfect! No one cared enough to inquire more but they'd tell that story if Fess Ilee came asking. I was sweeping a hall (I had to finished the day's work to make the story stick) when Fess came up to me. I almost giggled when he asked me if I usually worked her, sounding just like an aristocrat hitting on a random maid. No one would ever guess he was investigating. I kept my eyes down, "No sir, I'm just here because another maid is ill." He looked disappointed but I could tell he saw it as a perfect excuse. He was probably worried that poor Kylie was some sort of victim! He cleared his throat finishing the play, "That's too bad; I was hoping to continue seeing your pretty face." Perfect acting, I had to give him props for that! He winked and walked off, hands behind his back completely natural. Oh he'd be watching Leia's window tonight! I collected my pay (unforeseen bonus to the plan) and left.


	12. Successfully Captured

Of course I made my way back in before nightfall. Leia and Winter (her friend's name) were playing in Leia's room. Fess walked through the garden below her window and the girls pointed at him and Leia looked disgusted. Winter made fun of his slow walk and the two fell back on the bed laughing. Oh Ferus had done too well of a job, even Leia would never know she was being so protected. It probably kept her safer that way; he was clever that's for sure. I leaped down to a lower roof making sure to rustle the tree I was hiding in just as Olin was in hearing distance. I landed silently and knew Olin would be watching for me. Perfect. I waited until nightfall and crept back up. Leia was just getting out of her window when Fess came outside. Leia's face fell as she realized who it was. She was creeping to Winter's window when Fess spotted her, "Princess what in the world are you doing! You should be in bed not creeping through the bushes like some sort of burglar! You there!" He clutched the angry Leia by the shoulder and called the guard over. "See the Princess safely to her room." Leia wrenched her shoulder out of her grip and followed the guard inside but as Ferus turned his back she stuck her tongue out at him. I liked her. Ferus sat down on a bench for a few minutes before getting up and going inside. I waited and sure enough he slipped out a window below me and began creeping up.

As soon as I was sure he could make out my shadowing shape in the trees, I leapt down and sprinted across the rooftops. He took off after me. I knew exactly where I wanted to be cornered. There was a little gazebo near the back end of the palace, far enough from the guards that they couldn't see it but close enough those they could be called if there was any trouble. Apparently great minds think alike because my pursuer started herding me in that direction. I lost him a few times, making force leaps when he couldn't see, but he found me soon enough. I made a show of entering the gazebo and looking about ('not' hearing him land on the roof almost silently) and pulling out what looked like a gun but was really a piece of scrap metal. Sure enough he flipped behind me covered my mouth and I felt a blaster pointed at me. "Come with me or else." he hissed in my ear in a much younger steady voice than 'Fess's voice. I threw my "blaster" away into the bushes and raised my arms in surrender. "Don't talk." He put one arm around my shoulders and kept the other pressing the blaster into my back. He led me out of the palace and into the dark streets.

We probably looked like a couple walking in the moonlight. He took me to an empty building on the edge of the city. He handed me a key and I unlocked the door. He pushed me in and shut the door. It was dark but that didn't bother either of us but he didn't know that. As he began sitting me down and tying me up I murmured all scared like "Wait I-" He told me to be quiet and finished tying me up. So I just let him, pretending to be tense. Finally he whispered in the dark, "Now tell me who you are." I heard him sit down opposite from me. I couldn't help but say, "I wonder if this is the first time you've captured someone who wanted to be captured?" He got up so fast I was surprised and cold metal pressed against my temple. "I won't ask again, who are you?" I sighed, "Geez you're no fun. Okay I'll stop being annoying, my name is Jani and you can put the blaster down and I actually just want to talk." He didn't put the blaster down. "You don't know who I am so let's stick to you, what were you doing in the palace." As much fun it would've been to keep freaking him out, I decided to spill, but first, "Listen I came a long way to bring a message to someone and even though I'm 99% sure you're him, turn on the light and let me make sure. Oh and I was in the palace to find Ferus Olin." I heard him skip a breath, "I don't know who you're talking about. I'm palace security and you are not in any place to make demands. Who sent you?" He wasn't giving in easy that's was for sure. I had a couple options here but I wasn't going to say anything else sensitive until I saw his eyes so I went cryptic. "I was sent by an old man on Tatioone." Okay so I wasn't exactly Yoda cryptic but I figured that would just sound like I was being smart by anyone else. The gun lowered, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"I thought about it. "Erm…Look in my belt, but I swear if you lose them I'll kill you." He awkwardly felt my belt and pulled the metal objects out. "These are…" he murmured. "Ignite one so we can see each other." The blue light cast shadows dancing across his face but it was definitely Ferus. I spoke up, "Okay then, now untie me and I'll let you know what Obi-Wan wants to know. Oh and please be careful with the small one, it's Yoda's."

I swear he went into shock when he saw my young face and heard my last sentence. "Could be a trick…" I heard him murmur. "Oh please, you're Ferus Olin and we were both sent here by Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'd say more but I'm not sure here's safe. Now untie me before I have to do it myself." _Swish_ The blue light flashed across my vision as Ferus used my lightsaber to cut my ropes. I jumped up, my second lightsaber flew towards me and I ignited it. In a blur I disarmed Ferus. "You scared me half to death there! You shouldn't go swinging a girl's lightsaber at her like that!" Ferus grinned like a boy and turned on the light. "I think I deserved pay back after all your tricks." I shrugged putting my lightsabers away, "I guess but you did get to tie me up. Besides I could have been worse." He looked at me. "So really who are you?" I sat down again "I told you my name is Jani" I looked at him pointedly "and that is top secret and I'm more in hiding than you are so you better never tell anyone I exist." He sat down and listened, "Obi-Wan sent me to see how _she's_ doing." Ferus raised an eyebrow, "So you know." I smiled, "Before you did. I was there right after they were born. Then I spent the last five years with Obi-Wan watching the boy." He looked at me, "That leaves five years out." Dang he was sharp for an old guy, "Hmmm, that's unimportant to you. Forget it. So tell me about our little princess." He chuckled. "She's very adventurous but incredibly bright. She's going to live up to the Organa name for sure. She's just like her parents, brilliant but headstrong. She hates court life and I believe she dislikes the empire already." I smiled "I knew I like her." Ferus leaned forward and I met his eyes, they were full of a mixture I'd seen too much already, defeat mixed with hope. "She'll be our way out. She's strong and brilliant. Tell that to the old man."

I nodded serious now, I whispered, "Did you really find some? Did you find Jedi?" He looked at me strangely and I hugged myself trying not to tear up. "I did. They were killed because I foolish enough to draw them out of hiding. I failed." I shook my head, my short hair whipping from side to side. "No, you _acted_; you rose up, refused to admit defeat. You believed when others doubted, it was brave and their deaths were no more you're fault than Order 66." I was shocked how much pain flashed across his face when I said that. He stood up stiff, "It was my fault. I knew! As a kid I knew he was slipping, if I'd stayed I could have prevented it all! I could have saved everyone." I realized how intertwined Anakin and Ferus Olin were at that moment. I sat and looked at his eyes, he did know. He'd told Obi-Wan his fears but he'd just been a kid. Could he have stopped it? Anakin was powerful and no one knows how long Palpatine had been working on him. Ferus couldn't have done anything. I hugged Ferus and whispered, "You couldn't have stopped it, no more than Obi-Wan or Yoda could have. The only Jedi who could have done that is Anakin. I'm the last survivor of the Jedi Temple Massacre and I don't blame you. You've done plenty of good from what Obi-Wan mentioned." Ferus hugged me back and then pulled away. "I will stay and protect the galaxy's hope." I nodded satisfied that Leia would be safe. Then Ferus Olin spoke my fear, "But what are you going to do?"


	13. Reunion

I stayed in Ferus's town house for a week, he told his palace "friends" he was on vacation. We mainly talked and I learned all about his adventures. One thing startled me though, Ferus knew so much about how the Empire ran and he told me. The idea of Force users being found by Inquisitors and given to the Empire was frightening. Every day not only were any remaining Jedi being killed, but new Sith were being raised! Ferus told me most became the Empire's trusted spies and assassins and others were his "Force Adepts".

One day I told him my thoughts, "I want to find the new generation or force users. Beat the Inquisitors to them." "You can't! Jani I tried gathering Jedi, it didn't work. You'll just be making them an easier target!" I argued "You gathered old Jedi, survivors. I want to save the children, the new generation. The force users of the twin's generation. It's better I find them than the Empire!"

Ferus pointed angrily at me, "Then what? What are you going to do when you find them? Train them? Blow your cover? What good would be finding them like the Inquisitors be?" I looked down, "I don't know. I just know it'd be better than letting them become the Emperor's servants."

"You need a plan first. So you track the Inquisitors and beat them to the prize, then you discover if the kid's really force sensitive or not. If they are you can't let the Inquisitor take them…but you can't take them with you either."

I wanted to help so badly! I had nothing else to do…I was a wanderer between two ages, I had so much strength to help but could do nothing but wait! It was aggravating! "What if I just thwarted the Inquisitors. I could, I don't know, drive them off the scent. I could be a wrench in the gears." Ferus ran his fingers through his hair. "You would have to be a shadow, always out of reach." He looked at me his eyes flickering with youthful adventure, "You'd be one heck of a thorn in somebody's side." I grinned, "I could do it, I know I could!" I couldn't help it, I twirled with excitement. I had a mission again! Ferus stopped me with a hand on my shoulder, "You'll need equipment and a ship. I can give you some credits but you'll need more, I think it's time you met with Bail Organa. He's a-" I interrupted, "I know who he is! Am I really going to get to see him again?" Ferus raised an eyebrow, "You've met?" I nodded thrilled, "Yes though he probably won't recognize me. Wouldn't Bail be in risk helping me?" Ferus nodded, "Yes but we need his help. Besides I know Bail would be willing to do anything in secret to hurt the Empire. He's well he's one of the leaders of the Rebellion." I was shocked, "There's a Rebellion? Since when?" Ferus smiled, "You've certainly been out of the loop, since the beginning of the Empire there's been those that oppose it. Followers have joined slowly. We do what we can without war but it's only a matter of time before it becomes an open fight." "This is great news! Maybe I can help you too." Ferus nodded absently. "Maybe but we don't do much openly yet. You focus on the Inquisitors. I need to find a way to get Bail here subtly." I left him to make some calls and tried to meditate but I was too excited. Finally Ferus interrupted me and told me he'd manage to invite Bail to dinner here despite his busy schedule. I was to stay hidden until both Bail and Ferus were sure we were alone. The three days until the dinner were torture. I wanted to get ready now but there was no way to get weapons and equipment subtly on a planet dedicated to peace and art without high authority and permits. I spent my time instead with Ferus learning how to use his blaster, my lightsabers were to be last resort only. I needed to be able to defend myself like a normal person…well a normal person with a blaster. Of course the force helped my accuracy and I learned fast.

I was just rearranging some flowers when Ferus signaled me that Bail was on his way. I shut myself in a panel in the wall. It was tight but if all went well I'd be out soon. I slowed my excited breathing and listened. "Ah Bail, I'm so glad you could make it. It's been forever since we've talked!" There was Ferus's pompous noble voice chattering away. "Yes Fess it has been a while. I don't think we've had a good dinner together since Leia's birthday." They laughed and chatted light heartedly and I heard the clink of silverware and glasses as they sat down at the table. Were they ever going to let me out! I heard Bail dismiss his guards to wait outside and then the chatting continued. Finally my cue, "Ah Bail I have to show you this vase I found at an auction the other day. It is the most fascinating shape!" They got up and went farther into the house, towards me and away from the door. "Ferus what is it? Why the extra measures?" "Bail I have someone here to meet you. An old friend apparently." I opened the panel and slipped quietly into the room. I was behind Organa, "Hi Senator." He turned around quickly, one hand in his robe, the other holding a wine glass. Ever composed, he smiled, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

I couldn't help it, I stepped forward and hugged the started man (in my defense he was one of the only few people I know that are still alive) and told him, "It's me Jani! Remember the little girl from the temple." I let him go and he set down his glass and took me by the shoulder, "My you've grown! What are you doing here? I thought you went to Dagobah?" I smiled and we all sat down. "I did and then Tatooine. Now I'm here to check up on Leia, she's quite a spirited girl." Bail sat back and laughed, "You have no idea, just like her mother that one." I saw sorrow in his eyes, he must have been really close to Padme. "But what do you need? I'm assuming this is more than a social call though I'm glad to see you." I sat up but Ferus answered, "You're right we do need help but Jani did want to see you. She practically did a flip when I suggested you coming. How do you know each other?" I blushed embarrassed, Ferus had no idea how much it meant to see someone besides strangers and sand people. I'd spent most of my life in isolation, everyone I knew were either old and in hiding or children who didn't really know who I really was. Meeting a friend was an occasion to be celebrated.

"Jani's brother is the reason I made it out of Order 66 alive. We were both together when Obi-Wan went after Anakin and Padme. She was just a small frightened child then, now look at you you've grown into a beautiful young woman." I looked into Bail's eyes and again felt like a little child and I had to tell him how I felt. "I wanted to tell you how much it meant to me…I mean for you to be there. When you gave me that shoulder to cry on, you stopped my world from falling apart entirely. You'll never know how much you did for me…I just wanted to say thank you." There was an long pause and tears came unbidden to my eyes, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Bail, there was that wonderful look in his eyes again, a love different than anything a Jedi could show, the love of a father. Jedi avoid attachments and are worn to love everyone but no one in particular, that specific caring gaze was unlike anything found in the Jedi temple or with Yoda or Obi-Wan. That was Bail had given me to hold onto as a child, now that he knew what it had meant I felt fulfilled like a secret that I could finally give up in my world of secrets.

The moment ended and Ferus began again, "Jani wants to fight the Empire but obviously it's too early to openly rebel. She wants to stop the Inquisitors you need support." "You got it. She needs a ship, supplies, and a start." Bail nodded "It'll be difficult to do in secret but of course you have my support." We spent the rest of the meeting discussing details. I was to get quickly to Corellia, the Empire was near blind there and I could be supplied a ship by Bail's Anti-Imperial friends there as well as supplies. Then I was to go to Corusant. As dangerous as it was to be in the heart of the Empire, that was the best place to get a lead on the Inquisitors. Ferus gave me a holocommunicator so we could communicate. I couldn't contact Bail anymore to be safe. With a parting blessing Bail left Ferus and I. With more credits then I'd ever seen I set out for the space port.


	14. Corellia

**Sorry about the chapter confusion! I fixed it as soon as I realized they were out of order. Have another chapter as an apology :)**

* * *

><p>Corellia was not what I expected, there were barely any signs of the Empire. I was able to find my way to the market fairly easily. I knew I couldn't simply buy a bunch of weapons at one store so I'd have to be creative. I bought some new items but mostly picked through junk shops.I slide the credits across the counter and the clerk gave me my last packages. I found a cheap room and sat down to unwrap them, some normal clothes, a backpack, one utility belt, some food, and the good stuff: a bunch of scopes and parts in a jumble. I run my fingers over each piece inspecting them inside and out. Little Luke had taught me to see things differently; all things are compatible if you can tinker a bit with them. Obi-Wan and Ferus had given me more instruction on how to create a weapon and between them and Luke I was pretty sure I could work with these pieces. I even went into a more shady shop and acquired two basic blaster pistols for cheap. They were unregistered and probably not sold legally to someone without a license, but I couldn't risk giving my name out.<p>

I started to attach scopes on and slowly used a utility laser to carve some lenses down to size. Next I pull out some parts from a small motor to something, probably a small droid, and picked it apart. Eventually I found a useful piece. I attached it and decided to test it my substituted "muffler" to my blaster. I aimed at a small piece of scrap metal and pulled the trigger. _Pfft!_ The red blast shots out with a small muffled whine and burned the metal. The muffler worked but I groaned as I noticed the back of the blaster smoking. I messed with some more circuits and fire again. _Pfft! _No smoke, I smiled until _Pfft! Pfft! _The blaster shot of two more shots! I struggled to unjam the trigger. _Pfft! Pfft! Pfft!_ Great, I'd shot the floor now and the gun is began to glow red at the back. Eventually I used a piece of metal to push the trigger back. My hands were burned and the floor had black circle burned into it. Whoops! Maybe I should have just bought a new gun.

After hours of more work and few more glitches I'm done. The two blasters are both functional with scope, silent shots, and un-sticking triggers. I attached the larger to my belt and the other smaller one I strapped to my wrist, ready for action. Then I brought two leather holsters to the small desk I'm was working at. They were probably for shock batons originally but they now have a new purpose. I slid my lightsabers into them and adjusted the straps until they stayed on my upper arms. My jacket slides over and hides them effectively. I mentally noted what else would be helpful for my new mission. If I wanted to be a shadow, I needed something to hide my face.

I ate and slipped into bed, falling asleep quickly, surprised at how exhausted I was. I dreamt I was in the cave again. The darkness was creeping up me and my lightsabers were out of reach. I screamed and tried to desperately to pull myself towards them but my arms got pinned. I struggled but it was no use, the dark began to cover my face and I wake up screaming. I held myself feeling chilled, sweaty skin covered with goose bumps. I felt so young then, so alone. Again. This was beginning to become a serious reoccurring problem. I tried to breathe slowly but I just sobbed. I wish there was someone I could turn to always, someone I could travel with and never have to leave. I thought back to the Jedi Academy, something I'd tried to avoid in the past. Jasih was with me in my room holding me and whispering to me. I'd been having a nightmare and was terrified. Jasih had been finally accepted as a Padawan and was moved to a different complex. He knew I would be worried and had snuck back to stay with me. He told me to be brave and after I had calmed down he told me that he couldn't always watch me. He knew his master would take him out of the academy eventually and told me that the others would protect me. He told me we were not ever alone. I believed him then but now it seemed that in the end, I _was always_ alone. Jasih and the others were dead, Yoda was on Degaboh, Obi-Wan and Luke on Tatooine, and I couldn't contact Senator Organa or Ferus safely often. I was not even allowed to let anyone know I even existed! As Jane, I had felt for a short time like I had a family again, I could pretend maybe I could be someone else. But now I had a mission! I could be mysterious and hidden but I'd still _be _someone! I went back to sleep planning.

I went back to the market and made my way by instinct to downtown and used stealth and the force to get shopkeepers to show me their _real_ merchandise. I'd lived on Tatooine, I understood how the black market worked. I finally found the jackpot in a warehouse behind a droid shop—a stormtrooper helmet! It cost a lot but I was well funded. I hid it under some dark clothes and practically ran back to my room. I spent a whole two days carefully taking the helmet apart and creating my masterpiece. It was a band of metal that wrapped around the back of my head and half my forehead with a screen attached that covered my right eye when out. The band had a comlink attached to it and the lense had night vision, targeting programming, auto polarization, Holographic Vision Processors (to see through smoke, fog, etc.) and was made glare proof. I was also able to download the basic weapon and codex data recognition into the band. It was perfected by a cloth attached that hooked from ear to ear covering everything below my eyes. I couldn't find a convenient way to attach the helmet's filtration section to my mask so I put it in my pack as a mouthpiece. I was ready.


	15. Ship Shopping

**Tell me if this crazy dialogue format is obnoxious or helpful :)**

* * *

><p>Well, I was not <em>quite<em> ready, I still needed to buy a ship. Bail knew what he was doing when he sent me to Corellia to buy a ship. As soon as I voiced interest in buying at the starport a male Twi'lek named Dylek practically snatched me aside. "You want to purchase a ship? I know the best deals, the best suppliers. I can help you find the perfect starship for a small fee." Naturally. He named his fee and finding it fairly low I agreed. "Thank you very much. So what kind of ship are you interested in? Cargo? Transport?" I knew what I wanted so I laid it out. "I need a fairly small ship for travelling in, has to have a pilot droid so I can fly alone but also able to carry a few passengers (you never know who I might pick up), and it needs weapons. It's a dangerous galaxy." He nodded his lekku swaying, "Of course, of course. Correllian ships are mainly cargo but I might have just the ship vender." Dylek lead me down a few paths and into a tall building. The secretary looked up from her computer, "Dylek who you here for?" My guide replied, "Is Mr. Hiro in? I have a customer for him." The lady behind the desk spoke into her com and shooed s through the door on our left. We went through and up an elevator, Dylek obviously knew where to go as he lead me confidently into an office at the end of the hall. Inside was a large man sitting at another desk with a datapads strewn across it.

"Ah Dylek, what you lookin' for this time?" Then he saw me and stood up, "Hello, my name is Dan Hiro how can I help you Miss?"

I shook his hand "Tyron, Ann Tyron. I was told by Dylek you had a ship you're selling?"

Hiro laughed, "I have many ships to sell." He turned to Dylek, "What do you have in mind for the lovely Ms. Tyron?"

Dylek sat himself down in one of the chairs as Hiro pulled up a seat for me and sat down himself. "I think one of the YT of YV series. It has to include a pilot droid and basic weapons" he winked at me, "it's a dangerous galaxy."

Hiro grinned, "Naturally, so let me look at my lists."

He whipped out yet another datapad and flipped through the files. "I have a nice YV-666 recently acquired, it's not right off the line but it's not too battered."

He handed me the stats and blueprints. It was a nice ship but it was too big for my tastes and a little pricey; I didn't want to use all the money Bail gave me for a ship, I might need to add something later. "It's a little large and expensive, do you have something smaller?" Hiro showed me some other YV models but none worked, finally

Dylek spoke up, "Hey you still have that YT model? The modified one."

Hiro clapped the Twi'lek on the back, "Perfect! It's an older model but not an antique. It's in good shape and as my good acquaintance here has reminded, has been modified to be one manned with the assistance of a LE model pilot droid."

Once again I scanned the datapad, it was still a light freighter but at only 18 meters long it was fairly small. Perfect. "Well Mr. Hiro, how much for the YT-2400?" Mr. Hiro took the datapad back victoriously. "Why don't we go visit the old girl and then talk credits. Dylek take Ms. Tyron to hanger 23B and give her the grand tour. When she's satisfied, send me a holo. Miss. Tyron, it's been a pleasure." I smiled and was lead out, relieved I managed this so far without a hiccup.

It takes a while to get to the hanger but it was worth it. The ship is magnificent. It's circular in shape (a common Corellian design I was inform by Dylek) with the cockpit sticking out the right side. It's obviously not new but between my memories of the trash heaps of ships from Tatooine and the sleek, expensive ships from Alderaan I judge it's slightly below average in condition. Dylek lead me inside and I get the tour. Six passenger rooms, a captain's cabin, living suite, a little more cargo room then I really needed but not too much, and the cockpit with a skinny droid about my height. It was dull blue and when we walked in Dylek switched it on. It's sensor, like a left eye, lit up and it spoke. "Hello I am LE-D012 capable of starship navigation and piloting." It had a masculine voice that was very computerized but understandable. I smiled at the droid, "Well Ledo, looks like you and me will be flying together soon." I turned to Dylek, "He's seems fully functional, so he can fly this ship for me?" Ledo interrupted Dylek's answer, "Of course, flying is one of my primary functions after navigation and repairs." I could almost hear indignation in his voice and Dylek's smile froze on his face. "The droid recently had a memory wipe but still has some _personality_." I told him I didn't mind and we left, Dylek ordering Ledo to stay with the ship. "The LE line of droids are not very common but it is one of the few pilot droids we have. They are basically a mix of astromech and protocol droids. The previous owner of that droid, added quite a few modifications, mainly to make it a better pilot. It's been altered a lot but we can assure you it can do all the basic LE functions." As we reached the hanger door I looked back at the ship. It ship was a mix of grey and blue named the _Equinox_. I turned to Dylek grinning, "Call Mr. Hiro, let's talk credits." Dylek laughed and clapped on the shoulder, "I like you Miss Tyron!" We went to a holoterminal and made the call.

"Ms. Tyron, how do you like her."

"I like her very much and I want her and the droid."

"Good, good. I've run the numbers, the droid's 12,000 credits. The ship…I'll sell her for 50,000 credits."

"I'll give you 40,000. I don't want her _that_ bad."

"Didn't pin you as the haggling type, Ms. Tyron; 40,000 plus 5,000 for the processing. Last offer."

"Fine but I want the name freshly painted."

The blue hologram laughed and agreed. Dylek told me to meet back at Mr. Hiro's office at ten tomorrow to sign paperwork and I left the hanger.

I had a dilemma. As far as I could tell, I actually managed to find a ship I could buy from a legitimate salesman. This meant going through the legal procedures which; one I didn't know what they were and two I would have to be verified somehow I was sure. I left for the office in the morning with a full arsenal of lies.

"Mr. Hiro is expecting you." I nodded to the secretary and walked to the office. Dylek was waiting and lead me in. I sat as Mr. Hiro began, "I've drawn up the agreement and calculate the ship will be ready for you to claim in two days. First, however I tried to verify you but you didn't come up. From off-planet I assume?" I nodded, "Kalarba originally thought I haven't been there for ages, my father took up cargo after my mother died and we lived in space until my father died. He left me and my older brother with money and the family ship. My brother took the ship and I decided to use the money to get my own." Mr. Hiro nodded at my story but frowned a bit. "Do you have any identification I can use." I tried not to flinch at the question. I'd already checked the room for cameras when I first came in and I'd made sure I sat with my back to the one in the room. I focused, "You don't need my identification, I'm just an ordinary customer." Mr. Hiro and Dylek's eyes glazed and Hiro's brow furrowed. "This is normal transaction. Identification is not necessary." I smiled sweetly spoke a bit louder, "So what do I need to sign." Mr. Hiro looked at me again, "What—oh of course, yes. Here you are." He handed me my contract and I read through it. Satisfied I signed it with Ann Tyron. I pulled out my bag. "My father left it to me in cash. Honestly I'm glad I don't have to carry it all anymore. Makes me nervous." Hiro eyebrows rose as he took the heavy bag. He checked it was all there and then stood and shook my hand again. "I think that's all. Pleasure doing business with you. The _Equinox_ will need to be removed from my hanger at noon two days from now." I nodded and left a sigh of relief escaping me as I left the building. I had to be careful influencing others, I was lucky it didn't sound too unnatural this time. Later Mr. Hiro might question his records but I'd be long gone and I had a feeling he wouldn't bother tracking me down once I'd left.


	16. Escape

**Here you go! Finally a bit of action ;)**

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of my time on Corellia in a library, learning the most I could about my ship and droid from manuals. I went back to the hanger on the appointed day. I'd forgotten the way through the maze of hangers, so I paid one of the many urchins running about to lead me there. He lead me through corridors, some of which I recognized and some I didn't. I saw something in one of the hangers we passed: children being led into the cargo hold of a ship. I knew what that meant; I was no stranger to slavery. It was common on Tatooine. I made a stupid mistake a paused for half a moment in front of the opening. I couldn't do anything there in the hanger but I managed to see the name of the transport<em> The<em> _Kath Hound. _From what I'd learned at my stay on Corellia, it was not a Corellian ship.

The men guarding the hanger saw me and strode towards me. "Hey you, you're not supposed to be here!" I kept walking and the my young guide looked panicked. I grabbed him under his arms and continued forward, if he bolted he'd be more in danger than with me. Two men ran down the hall and one grabbed my arm. His face was covered, "You chose the wrong day to come down here." I tried to fake innocence, "Let go of me! Who do you think you are? I have a ship to catch." His grip tightened painfully and he beckoned the other two men over. "Nice try. You'll be catching a different ride today." Deciding there was no peaceful way out, I dropped into a combat stance and simultaneously twirled my wrist out of his grasp and swept his legs out from under him. The urchin backed away from the fight and then stood there frozen. The two men down the hall rose their guns as my assailant's helmet hit the ground with a crack. I dodged the first couple of blasts and moved so the boy was out of the fire. Then I raised my right wrist, pulling the loose sleeve down revealing the small blaster on my wrist. I fired twice at the man on the left, hitting him left knee and hip. He went down with a scream. I moved zigzag backwards down the hall firing my third shot (my small blaster could manage about five shots before it had to cool down) at the last man standing. I missed when he crouched to fire at my legs. My wrist blaster was supposed to be used with my band targeter but I had it in my pack still along with my hand blaster pistol. I rolled behind a footlocker and fired at him. I hit his shoulder over his gun. He kept firing despite the wound and I aimed carefully for my last shot. _Pfft!_ The shot hit his gun and it sparked, startling the slaver. I heard more steps from the hanger and turned.

I grabbed the kid under his arms and flipped him onto my back hoping I didn't crush anything in my pack. "Lead me to hanger 23B kid or we're dead." The kid recovered and I was guided by his frightened whispers. I practically used the wall to make the turn into the hanger. Dylek was there to see me off. The door was already lowered and I sprinted in panting at Dylek to hide NOW! Luckily I think I startled him enough to get him to dive behind some crates. I was glad I already knew where to go in my ship and I plopped the kid down unceremoniously in the hallway and sprinted to the cockpit. I found the switch to raise the ship door and hit it but I could see on my landing camera five armed men lead by the helmeted one rushing into the hanger. He started firing at my engines and I shouted and the startled droid in the seat next to mine, "Ledo get us out of here now!" Ledo immediately started the ship up, "Two days waiting and now you want us out fast. You are one interesting passenger." I ignored him for now and my mind raced and my hands flew across the controls, I grabbed the speaker I was looking for, "I need hanger doors to hanger 23B opened!" I received the codes and the hanger door opened. I silently thanked Dylek for pre-receiving permission for me to leave the planet. I whooped as the _Equinox_ pulled out of the hanger. I pulled into orbit and then Ledo turned to me, his sensor changing in size as he examined me, "Where are we off to miss?" I answered quickly my mind still racing, "Coruscant." Ledo set the course and with him engaged in piloting, I slumped against the chair feeling the adrenaline ebb out of my body. I ran my hand over the controls; this was _my ship_. I grinned until I heard a groan break my satisfied silence. The kid—crap.


	17. Jonah

**Sorry I haven't updated! I've had finals this week but I finish up next and then I'll be back in business promise :) PS Thanks for the reviews guys!**

* * *

><p>I got up and stepped into the circular path that leads to the sections of my ship. The boy was sitting on the ground curled up and holding his leg. I walked over and sat down next to him. He lifted his face from his knee and looked at me with frightened eyes. He was small but from his face I'd guess he was at least ten. He had tangled curly brown hair and soft brown eyes. "Let me see." I ordered quietly and he moved his hands from his leg. The pants were filthy but no there was a burned hole on his upper thigh. The bolt must have just brushed past him because the skin was just lightly burned on the surface. Painful but not permanent. I gently lifted the boy and carried him to the refresher. I ripped what was left of the bottom of his left pant leg off and soaked it in cold water. I slowly placed it on the burn and he whimpered but stayed still. "Hold that there, I'll be right back." He nodded, eyes filled with pain and I got my pack. I pulled out one of my three medpacs and pulled out a bacta patch. I placed it one the kids wound and smile reassuringly.<p>

"What's your name?" The bacta obvious was working quickly on the burn because he began to relax.

"Jonah."

I almost laughed, his name was so close to me and my brother's. Jasih, Jani, and now Jonah.

"What's your name?"

The natural eleven year old curiosity had returned and I was left scrambling for yet another alias. "Lisa." I blurted out lamely. "Are we really in space?" I smiled, "Yes we are, we are on our way to Coruscant. His eyes widened and it occurred to me that I just took a boy from his home. I looked into Jonah's eyes: excitement, curiosity, and yes fear. "Do you have any family Jonah?"

His eyes hardened and it occurred to me how tough this kid probably was. "No I don't. Are you going to sell me?" I was taken aback at that but realized it was reasonable question from where he was coming from. Any kids like him left the planet in slave ships. "No, I didn't mean to take you with me and honestly I don't know what to do with you." He flinched and I hurriedly added, "but I'm NOT a slaver and I have no intention of selling you."

He relaxed but his eyes told me he didn't trust me. "Can you walk fine, or do you want me to carry you to your room?" His jaw clenched and he hopped off the counter I'd sat him on. He took two limping steps and I could tell it hurt. Knowing he would try to seem tough, I just picked him up. "I can walk!" I held him despite his struggle. "I didn't bandage you up only to have you hurt yourself. Hold still!" I set him down in the first mate cabin next to mine. I sat down next to him.

"Lisa are you really going to Coruscant?" I nodded, "Yes and I need to go back to the cockpit. You stay here, I'll bring you some dinner in a bit and we'll eat together and talk." I got up and as a reached the door he spoke up, "You're weird!" I turned smirked at him, "And you're short, see you in a bit." The door slide shut and I wish I knew how to lock it. I didn't need a wounded kid wondering on my ship that I still didn't have fully explored. I walked back to the cockpit and Ledo swiveled his head towards me.

"This is most irregular. I don't know you or our passenger. I don't even have record of any cargo!"

I sat down becoming irritated with the droid, "There is no cargo. My name is Lisa and the boy is Jonah."

Ledo absorbed this information and seemed satisfied for now. I felt useless in the cockpit and somehow Ledo seemed annoyed to have me there, no wonder he was cheap. I gathered my stuff and went to my cabin. It had a footlocker, a round table, a bed, and an armchair. I put my clothes in the footlocker along with my medpacs and hand blaster. I went to my bed and had an idea. I used a laser and cut a hole in bed under the mattress, I took my lightsabor halters and hung then down the hole and replaced the top and the mattress. I took my pack with the food I bought before leaving to the galley. I can't cook so I'd bought some potato rice and some nerf sausage from the market. I carefully heated it up and arranged it on two plates. I carried them to Jonah's room. Jonah was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He shot up when the door slid into the wall and his eyes lit up when he saw the food. I sat on the floor and laid the plates out. Jonah slid off the bed and started snarfing down the food faster than Jawas stripping a droid. I smiled and ate my food.

"Jonah how old are you?" Jonah wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Eleven, how about you?"

"Older than you."

He frowned, "That's not fair, if I answer your questions you should answer mine!"

"The galaxy never claimed to be fair."

Jonah crossed his arms, "Well then I don't have to listen to you."

"You are on my ship."

"_You_ kidnapped me."

I pointed a finger at him, "I saved your life after you led my passed a slaver hanger!"

"You told me to bring you to hanger 23B, do you know how many ways there are to get to that wing? Do you know how many slavers there are? How was I supposed to know!" His eyes started to tear up but wiped his eyes angrily.

"Look I'm sorry, this isn't your fault. I'm sorry I took you from your home."

"Wasn't much of a home."

"Where did you stay?"

Jonah's arms crossed again, "Uh-uh I'm not answering your questions if you don't answer mine."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm eighteen."

"Wow you're young! Where'd you learn to use a blaster like that?"

Now it was my turn to cross my arms, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I lived behind this junk shop, I'd give the owner some stuff or creds I got beggin' and he'd let me stay in the back of his work room. He probably won't even realize I'm gone, it's not exactly unexpected for some orphan to disappear."

"What happened to your family?"

He held up one finger indicating I owed him an answer, "My dad left and never came back when I was six, mom died when I was nine. Why are you going to Coruscant?"

I stretched my arms behind me, "Why not? It's the center of the galaxy."

"You some kind of tourist?"

I held up a finger, "You could say that. I've traveled a lot. What would you do if you had a ship?"

"Travel too I guess. Maybe become an imperial pilot."

"You want to go meet Ledo?" I stood up and helped him up. "Only if you let me walk." I let him limp out of the room, he seemed in a lot less pain to I let him follow me to the cockpit. His eyes widened at the view of hyperspace and Ledo. "Jonah I presume." Ledo swiveled his head in that irritating way and Jonah nodded. "We'll arrive in Coruscant space in 14.56 minutes. I presume you realize I with have to make slight repairs on the ship's hull from the damage done by the firefight." I nodded just like Jonah, Ledo was a very strange droid. "Uh bye Ledo." I pulled Jonah out of the cockpit with me. Ledo's cockpit.


	18. Capital

**Again sorry about the slowness! But I'm done with school now and so will probably write much faster!**

* * *

><p>"I thought <em>you<em> were weird." Jonah laughed as we sat outside his room. "Urm…they said they wiped his memory but he doesn't act like it." Jonah nodded giggling, "I think he's had his head wiped too many times." I laughed with him thinking he reminded me of Luke. "You any good with mechanics?" Jonah shook his head, "Not really, I know my ships but I've never really met a droid. Never been in a ship either, only watched 'em take off." The ship intercom spoke, making Ledo's vice even more mechanical, "Requesting landing site now. I presume you want to watch us land." I stood up sighing, "You can explore but don't mess anything up or leave the ship." I strode to the cockpit and gaped and the planet Coruscant.

"It's a city, one giant city!" The planet glistened with lights and as we grew closer I could make out huge building stretching in all directions. "Ledo, tell me about Coruscant."

"Coruscant is the Imperial capital, essentially the center of the galaxy. It is divided into many sectors including the Imperial palace were the Emperor resides and Invisec where non-humans live. I presume you wish to land in a human zone."

I thought about it. "You presume too much, Land me in Invisec."

Ledo swiveled again, "Inhabitants are presumed to be aggressive towards humans, it might not be safe-" I interrupted, "Just do it Ledo! And stop saying presume, it's driving me crazy." Ledo didn't respond but the ship began to descend. We landed on a small platform in one of the darker areas of the planet. Ledo still remained silent. Great my droid was giving me the cold shoulder.

I equipped myself in my room, using a hood and my hair to cover my band. I then transferred a landing fee to a bored sounding trooper over the holo, luckily he didn't seem to care that I was human other than giving me a scripted warning. I then called for Jonah, I gave him my spare com and told him to call me if there was trouble and to watch Ledo. Jonah didn't seem to be that disappointed in having to stay, I assumed he still had the ship to explore. I then confronted my ornery droid. "Leno, do you translate?" Leno paused an uncomfortable time before answering, "I'm not a translator droid but I know Brocce, Huttese, Rodese, Shyriiwook, Durese, Binary, and Basic." I laughed, "Sounds like a translator droid to me. Go make those minor repairs and then come get me from my cabin." Ledo got up and left and I thought I heard him say something rude in Huttese (which _I_ was fluent in after spending five years in Hutt space along with a few other languages.) I then went to my cabin and locked the door so Jonah wouldn't come in and interrupt my meditation.

I focused on suppressing my force so I couldn't be detected but first I subtly reached out cautiously. I didn't know what drew me to Invisec (other than to annoy Ledo) but I felt guided. My training with Yoda coming back, I stretched farther than most can. The place was _swarming_ with life forms of all sorts. I felt the force flow through them all, I picked up pain and sickness from the masses. There was a lot of anger but it was to be expected of the suppressed. I searched for what seemed like forever until I found what I was looking for. Somebody was cradled by the force, it concentrated around them. I memorized their presence and was just putting up the last of my shields when Ledo interrupted, "Repairs are complete." I got up and opened the door. "Ledo you stay here and watch the ship." I lowered my voice, "Make sure Jonah stays in the ship too please." "I will do as instructed. I presume you have a communication device with you." I raised my eyebrow and waited. Ledo's sensor shrink and grew until finally he whirred, "_Do_ you have a communication device with you?" I nodded, "This is the frequency and Jonah has a com to contact me with as well. Thanks Ledo." I turned and left him to skulk back to his cockpit.


	19. Invisec

**Sorry I'm taking so long...suffering a bit of ill-timed writers block.**

* * *

><p>Invisec was dark and dirty. Crumbling buildings stretched tall seemingly ready to collapse at any time. Troopers marched up and down the streets which were mostly deserted. As I walked farther down the street I started to notice people peering out of dark windows and alleys at me. I shivered; I hated the feeling of being watched. I took a deep breath and focused on the presence I'd detected. It was father away from the hanger I'd landed in then I'd originally thought, so I walked farther down the narrow twisting paths. It was only a matter of time before I was being followed: a young human girl walking alone down the roads in a segregated alien zone…a prime target. I decided to test my gear; I slid my lense across my eye pretending to tuck hair behind my ear and activated the heat sensor function. I did a quick sweep of my surroundings; sure enough there was a large bright shape coming down an alley towards me. I picked up my pace and rounded a corner switching to a sprint. Two more glowing forms appeared in my vision when I glanced over my shoulder.<p>

I skidded around another corner and hit a dead end. I called the Force and jumped on the wall to my left, soared upward and rebounded off the walls onto a roof-a good thirty feet from the ground. I watched as a Devaronian rushed into the dead end. I suppressed a giggle as he tried to figure out where I'd gone. He eventually left scratching his horn in confusion. I walked along rooftops carefully for a while before sliding back down a wall to the streets. I was close now, it felt like an invisible string was pulling me the direction I'd sensed earlier. Soon my walking stopped and I was in front of another tall building squashed by its neighbors. I was just deciding on whether to knock or sneak in through a window when the door creaked slowly open.

I felt dizzy and suddenly I was walking into the house. I couldn't think straight but I knew something was wrong. My training kicked in and I tensed for a fight, desperately trying to hold my shield over my force presence. Something was in my head, sort of like the force persuasion I'd trained myself against. It wasn't seducing and demanding like the dark side, it seemed…natural—like the living force. Yoda told me there were creatures that were naturally force sensitive but I couldn't remember any examples. I slid my sleeve above my wrist blaster and focused on my heat sensors. As I stepped into the dark room I made out a shape sitting in the corner, just sitting there. I realized it was meditating just as a flash of orange light appeared at the edge of my lens. I reacted too slowly and felt a sharp pain as something large and blunt hit me in the back of the head. Not how I imagined my first encounter with a force sensitive I thought as I blacked out.

I made a point to keep my eyes closed as I came to. I waited until my head stopped pounding and my brain started working again. I slowly remembered what happened. How had someone muddled my mind so easily? How did I not sense the person who hit me? What was I up against?

I slipped into meditation; allowing my mind to expand and follow the flow of the force. I detected a presence in the next room, the force moved more slowly through the person in a familiar way and I knew I'd found my force sensitive. Shocked I felt another next to them, and another in the next room! How had I missed three force sensitive in the same house? Then I felt it again: the overpowering natural strange force muddling my senses. I was too slow last time but not again, throwing caution to the wind (well not entirely) I risked letting my shield down and pushed back determined to pinpoint where it was directed from. The cloud relented and stopped at its source. I retreated back behind my shield quickly and opened my eyes ready to face the source of my confusion—a woman sitting next to the chair I was tied too. Amazed I missed her when I first came to, I could sense her now but as I opened my eyes it was pitch black. My lense was gone and I had to rely on the force to know where my captor was.

"Hello, can you untie me please?" that was it, all my questions and that's what came out of my mouth.

"Not yet. First let's introduce ourselves, I am Mesa." From her voice I pinned her to be in her thirty or forties.

"I'm Lisa, do you always attack visitors?"

The voice in the dark sighed, "I am sorry; I sensed you had no ill intentions but I grew nervous of a force tracker. I also believe that is not your name, but we all have our secrets. Why have you come here?"

I fidgeted, trying to make a point, the ropes made it hard for me to comfortably face the voice, "Looking for you, well any force sensitive really, how'd you hide the other three? Are you…are you a Jedi?" I whispered my question, I doubted she was; her powers were too strange, not to mention Jedi survivors were supposed to be non-existent and I'd already met three, meeting another would be beating ridiculous odds.

"No I'm not, is that who you were looking for, some Jedi Master ready to rise up against the Sith? I am neither Sith nor Jedi and have no interest them." Okay, not what I expected for an answer. She sounded almost bitter, a cranky lady who wanted to be left alone.

"So…you're hiding I'm guessing. You obviously are experienced fooling, what'd you call me, a force tracker?"

"You're a smart girl Lisa. While we're guessing, I guess you are escaping Inquisitors. I can hide you; give you a safe home if you give me a reason to trust you."

"You're hiding force sensitives from the Inquisitors! That's why you have three living with you even when you're trying not to attract attention. Oh you're amazing! How do you manage to control the Force so well?" I was so enthusiastic with solving the mystery I forgot about her offer to me.

"The Force is part of who I am; I am a Miraluka-born using the Force as my sight. We are natural Force adepts." Her voice grew hard, "Who are _you_ Lisa, You do not wish me or my children harm but you are wrapped in lies. I guessed wrong once and don't wish to guess again. Why did you find me?"

"Believe it or not, I am trying to do the same as you. I thought I was following a budding force sensitive and wished to keep them from Inquisitors. I'm…fighting the inquisitors I guess; trying to beat them by stopping their progress. I never imagined I'd find anyone like you!"

"Or me you, I did not expect to find some powerful force sensitive tracking me on a lunatic quest."

"Hey! It's not lunatic! I'm just trying to help; just because we lost the war doesn't mean we can't continue to fight back! I will help!" Crap, I didn't mean to get that emotional. I was just tired of hopeless people telling me it was no use trying.

"The Inquisitors will find you and break you unless you focus on hiding and living. My family is safe and not in need of your help." I felt her untie me. "You need to leave now."

I rubbed my wrists and stood up and trying to remain polite, "Fine, you seem to have things well in hand here. Don't worry about me, like you said, I keep many secrets and I'll keep yours."

Finally she turned on the dim lights and I saw her face, her eyes were covered with a cloth and I had an eerie suspicion she wasn't just blind. She gestured for me to follow her out of the room. Inside was her family: a furry, pointy eared, and feline Bothan boy standing next to a Chagrian girl, her blue skin and horns contrasting his auburn fur. Poking his head out from behind her was a very young Twi'lek boy. I could feel their strength but saw fear and hate in their eyes as they looked at me.

"Mesa, what is a human doing here." The girl hissed.

Mesa calmly introduced me, "This is Lisa, she is the same as us and does not have harmful intention and therefore I expect you to be civil."

She turned to me and after an awkward moment I realized it was my turn to talk, "Oh um, yeah. Sorry for freaking you guys out but in all fairness I think I already paid for that one with this." I rubbed the back of my head which was still tender. The Twi'lek kid smiled but the two teens still stared at me stonily. "Yeah, if I could just have my stuff back, I'll be leaving—oh crap!" Everyone in the room jumped at my exclamation and I even think the fur on the Bothan stood up. Jonah! I had no idea how long I'd been out, he could be worried.

"I really need my stuff back; I need to make a call. Sorry again I'll be leaving right after I promise." Mesa told the little boy to get my stuff and as soon as he left and girl spoke up.

"Mesa you can't seriously be letting her go! She's strong enough Niko can feel her and she's…human!"

"Raia, her name is Lisa and yes I am. She's not with the Empire and she's not from Coruscant obviously. She is not our enemy she's the Inquisitor's enemy." I was curious how I was 'obviously not from Coruscant' (especially since in a way I _was _from Coruscant) but I could tell now was not the time to interrupt.

"That doesn't mean she can keep a secret." Raia mumbled still eying me. However, at the mention of my not being with the Inquisitors, the boy relaxed a bit.

"How long have I been here?" I asked trying not to sound frantic.

"Only an hour or so, by the way I'm Niko." The Bothan introduced himself and I shook his hand. I sighed in relief when the little boy came in with my band and bag. I put them on and held up a finger to the family and walked a bit away and called my ship_._

_Hello uh Lisa is that you?_

I smiled and answered, "Yeah it's me, just checking up on you, how's the leg?"

_Its fine, this ship is so cool! What's in all the containers in the hold though? Ledo wouldn't let me open them._

"Uh, I think there empty but we'll open them when I get back 'kay? Got to go bye. Bye."

I turned back toward the family who were all still staring at me. "Um well I guess I should leave now." A thought occurred to me. "I don't suppose you have any clothes I could buy do you? For a small boy about this tall."

Mesa's neutral expression didn't even waver as she answered. "Niko, go see if any of your old things would work." Niko obediently left and Mesa gestured us to sit down at a small table.

"Mesa, do you think you could…point me in the right direction. I mean my original plan didn't seem to have worked so I'd like to try finding the hunters first. Where can I find an Inquisitor?" I didn't think it was possible but the room got quieter. I think everyone stopped breathing for a moment.

Mesa folded her hands on the table, "They have a base her on Coruscant but there main base is the planet Prakith."

"Where on Coruscant?" Somehow I knew I wouldn't like the answer before she gave it.

"In the old Jedi Temple."


	20. The Returning

I surprised myself by not flinching outwardly. In my mind I saw memories: troopers marching, my friends dying, my home in flames, and Jasih… "Where's is that?" I said not daring to give hints of my past. Mesa described it and its location and I typed it into a datapad. Raia couldn't stay quiet any longer, "You're letting her leave with our location and names and giving her _direction_ to the Inquisitors. Are you crazy? A human force tracker comes armed to the teeth to our home and you let her go with well wishes! You may be willing to take the risk but I'm not!" In a blur she was on me. She was stronger than she looked and she had me pinned on the floor. She was trying to get into my pack. My blaster, she was going to kill me! I focused and my over turned chair flew through the air knocking the enraged girl off me. I was up in a flash my wrist blaster primed and aimed right at Raia. She pounced again and I lowered my wrist so I wouldn't blast her by accident. I rolled out of her way and spun knocking her legs out from under her. Just my luck Niko came back with a bundle of clothes just then and seeing me attacking his family, growled and wrapped me in a bear hug. Even though he was shorter than me, he was strong. I saw Mesa jump between Raia and me and I relaxed entirely. Niko, realizing I wasn't going anywhere stopped squeezing and just held me (a mistake if I _was _attacking as I could easily break free now.)

"Raia enough! Your anger is controlling you. Remember the more you feel the harder you are to hide!"

"What's the point in hiding _she's _here!"

"Raia Lisa is not with the Inquisitors! Her mind shielding is different than any Imperial's and she's already had a chance to call in troops. If she meant to capture us, we'd be surrounded by imperials by now."

Niko, realizing who attacked who, let me go. He picked up the clothes and set them on the table. I looked at Raia, her eyes were like flames, burning with fear fueled anger. "Raia the Imperials hurt me too. I found your family by accident."

Seeing she was couldn't stop her family from letting me leave. Raia shook off the hand Mesa had placed on her shoulder and looked my right in the eye, "Fine leave, but I swear if you cause us any harm, I will find you." She then left into what I assumed was her room. Everyone released the breath they'd been holding. I walked over to the table and found a worn but intact pair of pants and a shirt that looked like they'd fit Jonah; he couldn't wear burned, holey pants forever. I pulled out some credits and paid for the clothes. Then I told Mesa,

"My ship is called the _Eclipse_ if you ever need me check if I'm in town." She nodded but I knew it would take a lot to get her to ask for help.

"Bye guys maybe I'll see you again someday. Just don't give up okay? I have a feeling change will come." Niko and the little boy whose name I never got waved me off. I pulled the hood of my retrieved cloak up. Now not so obviously human, I made my way quickly back to my ship.

"Lisa, Lisa you're back! Can we open stuff now?" Jonah tugged my arm as I entered the ship. "Sure but first go try these on and put them in your room." He ran off and I went to find Ledo. He was in his cockpit. "Ledo we need to go close to these coordinates without drawing to much attention. Find a nice big spaceport nearby, I'll take a speeder the rest of the way." Ledo acknowledged me and started messing with the controls and I left him to do his thing.

To take my mind off where I was going I went with Jonah to the cargo hold. Sure enough the large durasteel containers were empty (and dusty.) Jonah was disappointed but I was relieved, the last thing I needed right now was to find a barrel of spice on my ship.

Now with Jonah moping next to me my mind turned to my destination. How dare they? The Inquisitors walking through the ruins my home-talk about gloating. I was about to walk in to the lair of the beast (more like the womp rat's nest really) it would be the ultimate test. I would have to be completely undetectable.


End file.
